Clow Reed's Prophecy
by BeautyandYue
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is now 15 and an old prophecy by Clow Reed is about to come to pass. Will bonded friends and returning love and a blossoming relationship be able to stop the dangers told from of old? Or Will the dreams of danger Yukito sees come to pass?
1. Sakura and Yue's dreams

(I don't cardcaptors or anything that belongs to clamp. But two characters later on are my own creation so now that I've got that liability stuff out of the way sit back and enjoy the story. What's there anyway…)(see's crowd chasing her sweat drop bye! Runs away)

Chapter 1- New enemies. What could this mean?

By: Star Angel

It's the middle of the night in Tomoeda and everybody is quiet in the Avalon house. Everyone is seeping peacefully, even Kero, well almost everyone, Sakura is tossing and turning thinking about Li. Almost three years had passed since Li had left for Hong Kong, and had been not able to visit Tomoeda, more accurately, Sakura. **'Phone calls and writing is all well and good'** Sakura mused **but it's not enough **

With a groan she turned over and looked at her clock. It read 1:30 a.m. '**it seems like the same time I looked at last time! I really should get some sleep since its first day at Senjiu High.' ** She thought **'but thinking about it is not going to get me to sleep any faster.'**

With a sigh Sakura sat up and tossed off her pink sheets and slipping on her wolf like slippers and robe started heading towards the purple door of her pink room. (She likes pink very much don't you think? Ok sorry, will get on with the story now.) " Sakura?" came a sleepy voice from the bottom drawer of her purple desk. "Where are you going?" said Kero to his mistress.

"Oh, to have some tea. Go back to bed Kero."

"Ok" he said so sleepy not even comprehending what comes with tea that he likes so much. (FOOD! 0o)

Kero closed the drawer and went back to bed. Sakura smiled faintly and continued on her way. When she came down stairs Sakura found her father Aiden Avalon had had the same idea.

"Hi Sakura, Aiden said with a smile, couldn't sleep either?"

" Hi daddy, yeah" Sakura said pouring herself a cup of tea.

"_Worried about anything?" _came a soft voice out of nowhere. Then the figure of Sakura's dead mother and Aidens dead wife began to fade in.

Aiden and Sakura jumped.

"My goodness don't do that Natasha! Its very unsettling" said Aiden.

Natasha just smiled _"sorry, I can't help it. Its just one of those annoying things that come with being an angel" _she said cheerfully.

Sakura after recovering from her shock said "yeah, some what, but its nothing really."

(Aiden started seeing and talking to Natasha when Eli split Clow Reed/Eli's magic between himself and Aiden. Sakura can see her mother because she's the most powerful sorceress in the world after recapturing the lost Clow cards and then turning them into Star cards with the power of her very own star. Aiden knows all about the Star cards and everything else that went on under his nose for the past two years when he accidentally caught Kero in the refrigerator eating the pudding Aiden had made for desert. Sorry had to get that in and to straighten out a few things.  Now back to the story. )

"Ok then, said Aiden, you better get to bed don't want to miss the first day of high school running late as usual?"

"No" Sakura said laughing then yawned hugely.

Then went back to bed.

Julian 's dream- Julian was in dream that he couldn't get out of. He suddenly sat bolt up right in bed sweating and heaving for breath. "Hey are you alright?" came a concerned sleepy voice from the bed next to him. (Ok for future reference I don't like Tori and Julian being together so if you don't like it tough. But keep reading if you feel like it. They both end up with someone. So don't worry.)

"No I'm not alright Tori." Julian said. He was breathing more easily now but his voice slightly shook.

"What is it?" Tori also sat up in his bed.

"It has to do with Sakura"

"What about Sakura?" Tori said more sharply than he intended too, but he was very protective of his little sister.

"A great danger is coming towards her and I need to, or at least my other half, has to go and protect her."

Julian said. His eyes briefly changed silver when Julian said my other half.

"Well, said Tori slowly, thinking, break is tomorrow, so why don't we hop on a plane and go to Tomoeda."

"Good idea Tori."

Tori smiled and put his hand on Julian's shoulder. "Hey that's what friends and big brothers are for right?"

"Right. Thanks Tori."

"So go back to sleep." Tori commanded his best friend as he himself went back to bed.

"Ok" Julian replied and lay back down in his bed. But didn't return to sleepdum (just made the word bare with me I do that often.) instead, he waited until he heard Tori breathing in deep sleep in the next bed did he get up out of bed and walk to the apartment window he and Tori shared to stare out at Big Ben that stood out above the British skyline. (Cool huh?) Without warning Julian changed into Yue. Soon he would be back to protect his mistress Sakura. But what was this strange aura?** 'I think we will all find out before long.' **He thought.Tori made a noise in his sleep. Yue turned to look at his other self's best friend and waited until Tori quieted down again. He turned back to the window. **'Soon.'** He thought and changed back into Julian, then went back to bed.

The next day turned bright and sunny, as Sakura got up and changed into her new school uniform. Sakura was just about done brushing her long chestnut hair out when she heard a squeaky noise. She turned to see Kero sleepily poke his head out and teasingly ask, "Is the sun out this time you got up?"

She laughed her laugh sounding like a wind chime. "Yes, Kero, and if **you** don't hurry up **you** won't get any of Dad's good homemade waffles."

"WAFFLES!" shouted Kero "I'M IN!"

"Ok, ok said Sakura laughing again, come on." With long hair flying Sakura raced down the stairs, with Kero not far behind her, to the kitchen and skidded to a stop. "Tori, Julian! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages! How is college life going? How do you like your apartment and classes and…"

"Slow down, slow down Sakura one question at a time." Julian said laughing.

Tori just looked at his little sister and at Kero hovering just below her left ear and just raised his eyebrow. Julian said, "Come have some waffles Sakura and Kero."

"Alright! Don't mind if I do!" exclaimed Kero.

" Oh, Julian said listening as if to the wind, Yue says hello too." His eyes again changed silver and his voice dropped deeper for a few seconds then he was himself again.

Sakura saw this change and filed the new piece of information into her brain to be used when she and Julian were alone. She acknowledged Yue's greeting with just a smile and put a little magic into it. Yue sensed it and sent it back to her. All this a silent exchange between very good friends, as Sakura sat down to eat. Soon Sakura left and everyone just sat and looked at each other with only the sounds of Kero scarffing down his breakfast. "Sakura has changed a lot since the last time we've seen her." Julian said looking at Tori wanting to know what had made his friend so quiet during the meal.

"Huh?" Tori said, "Oh, yeah she has." Tori again lapsed into his own little world.

Julian just shrugged and started talking to Aiden. What Julian didn't know was that Tori's thoughts were indeed on how much his little sister had changed or rather grown-up. **'She didn't have long hair when I last saw her and when did she get so beautiful? Oh man, she's probably had to beat the boys off with a stick I bet. Also she really isn't my 'little' sister anymore.' **Indeed Sakura had grown several inches and now the top of her head reached Tori's shoulders. Tori sighed at what he had missed in the year and a half that he had been away. **'Well, now I'll be there for her.'** He thought furiously. "Now then Julian you better tell Kero some not so good news."

When Kero heard the seriousness in Tori's voice he stopped eating, looked at Julian, then flew off the table and almost at the same time changed into his true form along with Julian. "Now what is this urgent news you need to tell me but not Sakura?" Kero said in his low, rumbling, voice.

"Because I did not want to burden her on her first day of high school." Yue said in his somberly, shadowy, voice. "What I needed to tell you Keroberous and family is that I had or rather Julian and I had a dream about a new danger and enemy that might be a thing to worry about."

"Hmmm… Kero mused, there hasn't been any trouble since Eli went back to England four years ago."

"Eli has come back because he has had the same dream too. So is someone else that is coming back as well." Yue said quietly almost to himself.

"Hmmm? What did you say? Yue is it?" (Nod) Aiden asked.

"Nothing" Yue said.

"Well everyone will keep a closer eye on Sakura for a while until we know more got it?" Tori asked everyone at the table.

They all agreed. Yue looked at Kero and said, "We should change back so that, Mr. Avalon is it? (nod) can get to work."

"Fine"

Shine shine

Julian opened his eyes and said "so? Did my other self say what needs to be said?"

"You could say that." Kero said glumly. "I'm not sure I'll be able to keep this secret from Sakura for very long though."

"Well try so as not to make her worry. If you let it slip and she worries, I'll make your life a living hell." Tori stated glaring at Kero.

Kero gulped.

"Well, I'll leave you three now." Aiden said and left.

Tori looked at Julian and said, "lets go and unpack in my room Julian." They went up the stairs heads bent. Tori explained what was going on to Julian. They started making plans as how to protect Sakura.

Kero was then left by himself. **'I wonder how Sakura is doing her first day back at school.' **He suddenly had a thought. **' I wonder…' **he then flew up to Sakura's room to check out his hunch.

(Well? What did you think? Hopefully you all liked it and will tell me what you think.)

Next chapter-Sakura's tiring day


	2. Sakura's tiring day part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I created those I own 'cause I made them!**

Chapter 2–Sakura's Tiring first day

By: BeautyandYue

While everyone else was at Sakura's house deciding not to worry her, Sakura was running towards Senjiu High yelling "Madison! Madison!" waving her hand to get Madison's attention.

Madison hearing her name called turned to the voice, seeing Sakura she broke into a grin and waved back. When Sakura finally caught up to Madison, they walked into Senjiu High just as they had since Tomoeda Elementary. It was when they got inside that Sakura at last turned to look at her best friend since the second grade. (Just going on a guess) "MADISON!" she shrieked, startling some of the more nervous freshmen, as Madison swung her head to look at Sakura, raven hair swinging just past her shoulders. "YOU GOT YOUR HAIR CUT! When did you cut it? And why did you cut it? And why do you have your camcorder out already?" She asked all in one breath, the last question coming out a little nervously.

Madison laughed and stopped recording. "I got it cut last week, my mother said I was old enough to do something different with my hair if I liked, and I'm recording your reaction to my hair. Madison said laughing answering all of Sakura's questions. "But you're quite adorable as well, your hair has gotten rather long as well."

"Hi Sakura. Hello Madison." Said a deep masculine voice full of meaning.

Madison's face turned a light pink and turned around seeing whom it was she said softly, "oh…"

"What?" Sakura said turning around also. There he was Eli Moon, same as always, the only thing that had changed was the he was fairly tall and his voice had changed to a profound deeper voice. "Eli! You're back!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly as Eli walked up to the two young ladies. "It's been so long! What's been, what three years?" since we last saw you?"

"Yes, it has been long." Eli replied while looking at Madison. (Major blush city! There folks anyone has to be blind not to see it! No offence to blind people. Sorry.  ) Which Sakura took the opportunity to take Madison's camcorder and start recording. (Ahhh…revenge is sweet isn't it?) "To long it seems, I see life has left you with your kind and gentle nature Madison." Eli said taking her hand in his; touching it to his lips in a light kiss.

"Oh!" Madison squealed turning a bright crimson red, eyes widening.

Sakura laughed delighted at the moment captured on the camcorder just as the tone toned to start the school day. "Good it looks like most of the kids from our class are in here." Sakura said when they got into their composition class.

"Hey, its Eli!" exclaimed Zachary, as Rita, Nikki, and Chelsea all ran to greet their old classmate.

"So it would seem." Madison agreed dryly still incredibly red in the face.

"Alright everyone let's get down to business." Mr. Radue said getting the class into order. "Let's see…"

As the teacher began seating everyone, Sakura found herself in almost the same position that she had in grade school. Madison to the next of her and behind Madison was Eli. But strangely enough there was an open desk behind Sakura. "I wonder whom that is for?" she thought turning to pay attention to the teacher. The girl in front of Sakura dropped her eraser and it bounced under Sakura's desk the girl turned around, flashing blue eyes, asked in a sweet voice "could you get that for me?" Sakura bent and got the eraser for the girl. "Thanks." The girl's ruby lips curved into a smile and turned around again, shaking long blonde hair streaked with brown over her back. Sakura smiled as well and turned back to the lecture.

Sakura was so busy in the next couple of hours with all her classes that she was glad when lunch rolled around. "Man, I'm beat!" Sakura exclaimed sitting down on a blanket in the grass to eat her lunch. Eli and Madison joined her. "So Sakura how is your day going so far?" Madison asked biting into her sandwich.

"As can be expected, though math is a little easier." Sakura admitted gnawing thoughtfully on an apple.

"May we join you?" came a girl's sweet voice.

Sakura, Madison, and Eli looked up. There was the girl from English and with her was a boy about the same age with the same blonde hair and brown streaks but his eyes were different, one of his eyes were green and the other was purple. Both were looking directly into Sakura's eyes as if to hypnotize her. "Umm…sure." Sakura said looking like she was in a haze. "If you guys don't mind..."

"Not at all."

"Welcome"

They settled onto the blanket as well. Sakura shook herself 'no sleeping in front of friends remember?' she scolded herself. Only it was quite hard to concentrate when she felt so sleepy. "I'm Sakura, this is Madison and Eli." Sakura introduced pointing to the individual named. She slumped suddenly then sat bolt upright. Eli narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the boy and girl. They seemed to, while they were talking staring at Sakura; one of them or the both of them would stare.

"Nice to meet you." The boy and girl said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. "if you haven't figured out yet we're twins." The boy said. "I'm Rubius."

"My name's Selena." Rubius' twin sister cut in.

"So Sakura, anything interesting in your life lately?" Rubius asked green-purple eyes still looking into Sakura's muddled emerald ones.

"n-not really." Sakura stammered thinking 'why is he looking at me so weird and why is he giving me the jitters all of a sudden?' Soon Rubius had pulled poor Sakura into a deep conversation leaving everyone else out.

Selena glared at her brother for a moment then brightly turned to Madison asking "so have you read any good fashion magazines recently?" Which brought Madison into immediate conversation with Selena. Eli glanced over at Sakura who looked more unclear and uncomfortable with Rubius who asked Sakura about her family, friends, boyfriends… you name it. Selena had wrapped Madison up in a discussion about this designer and that dress design which is to die for. Eli narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the newcomers. 'Why has Rubius taken such an interest in Sakura?'

As the group sat and ate their lunch Sakura got sleepier and sleepier. 'What's wrong with me?' she wondered as Sakura again tried to bring her train of thought back around. "Sakura?" Madison asked as she saw Sakura slightly slump.

Sakura drew herself up saying "I'm alright just a little tired."

Eli's suspicion meter was kicked up another notch when Sakura suddenly got this glazed over look in her eyes and she looked doll like. The only thing that gave it away was the slight tilt to her head. "Sakura, my sister and I must take our leave as the bell is about to ton." Rubius said rising from the ground.

Selena rose gracefully from the ground as well "Thank you for letting us eat with you." She told them graciously. "Hey Rube! Wait up!" she called to her brother's retreating back running after him.

"Sakura?" Eli inquired to Sakura after the twins had left noticing her familiar look on her face when she was concentrating.

"I feel an evil aura, She replied, it's really hard to pin point. This presence fades in and out. All I can gather that it's from two sources." Sakura said trying to concentrate and talk at the same time.

Eli concentrated as well, "yeah, I can feel it now too. I didn't sense it at first is that my power is not as strong as yours is Sakura. He replied looking at the young sorceress. "And what ever I'm feeling I don't like it one bit." Eli finished grimly.

Sakura's head snapped to look at the cerulean sky above. "It's gone! She exclaimed, and I don't feel sleepy anymore!"

"That aura was what made you so sleepy just now?" Madison asked.

"Yup." Eli said as the school bell toned for the next classes. They all went back to their classes each thinking their own thoughts.

'Cool! So a new evil has arrived for Card Mistress Sakura! She's got to have new battle costumes!' Madison thought wheels in her head already turning. (--)

'What could this mean? Good thing I thought a head and called in some backup from home and some place else.' Eli thought.

'A new enemy or is that enemies? What Now? Well, I guess that this peace was to good to be true. Oh well, I guess I better let Kero and Julian know when I get home from school today.' Sakura thought sighing.

In the Avalon house Tori and Julian were just finishing unpacking when the doorbell rang. Julian said, "I'll get it." Going down the stairs he opened the door. "Well, Hi!" Julian said as Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun (whose nickname is Spinny for those who don't know.) came in.

"Who is it?" Tori asked coming down the stairs to see whom it was.

"TORI!" long brown hair flying Ruby launched herself at Tori in a death grip hug.

"What the hell!" Tori exclaimed only to have Ruby hug him tighter.

Kero flew down the stairs to see what was up. He took one look at the crush crazed moon guardian and laughed hard. Tori glared at him over the top of Ruby's head.

Julian asked Spinel quite calmly as if this was an everyday occurrence "when did you get in?"

"Just a couple of hours ago." Spinel replied evenly.

Tori said, "So I'm guessing that if you're here then Eli is here right? Are you here to keep an eye on Sakura?" trying to pry Ruby off him. It didn't work to well she just hung on tighter.

Ruby stopped hugging Tori long enough to say "hey Julian, we should take a walk over to Senjiu High to check up on Sakura and Eli."

"Hey, why should we get left behind?" Tori, Kero, and Spinel exclaimed.

"I'll tell you why, one: we need a plan of action. And two: we would attract to much attention if we came as a large group with two stuffed animals." Ruby explained ticking the reasons off on her long, slender fingers. "Three: we need someone to watch Kero and Spinny for us and since Julian and I are going then its only fair that Tori gets to do something.

"What!" yelled the two indignant guardians Ruby was talking about.

"Thanks a lot." Tori muttered to Julian "you're a real pal." Julian only smiled back.

"Ok, ok, but if anything happens to Sakura I will hunt you down." Tori said trying to save his dignity.

"ooooo, I'm sooo scared," Ruby said not frightened in the least, I'm the one with magical powers here."

"Alright, if we're done squabbling, shouldn't Julian and Ruby be going?" Spinny asked.

--

oo

When the school bell finally toned for the last time that day, Sakura and her friends walked home together. They were walking across the bridge in Penguin Park; when Sakura stopped in the middle of the bridge. She closed her eyes "can you sense that?"

Eli and Madison turned to look at her. "I don't sense anything." Eli confessed.

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she whirled an about-face. Eli and Madison looked too. Their eyes widened alarmingly. "DOWN!" Eli said roughly pushing Madison down. But he and Sakura weren't so lucky. They were knocked into the swift, surging river by large and heavy tree branches. While Madison looked on in horror as the fast river pulled the unconscious Sakura and Eli along.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Introducing the bad guys InBetween ch

Disclaimer: I don't own nothun' only the characters I created. They are mine! Mine I tell you! grabs characters and runs away. 0o

In Between Chapters (1)

By: BeautyandYue

"Oh, did you see her hit the river like that?" squeals a malicious voice.

"That I did." Came another voice.

"Think they'll get out?"

"Not that I know of."

"But what about those guardians of hers? And that other boy's?"

"Not a problem."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Besides, that dumb girl on the bridge is did nothing but scream. Like any one is in the near vicinity to hear her."

"Oh, I get you and by the time anyone comes it will be to late for them." giggles come inhumanly from the first voice.

"shhhhh! Jeez Aurora Do you want someone to hear us?"

"Sorry."

"Pair of humans walking this way."

Madison screams again.

The young man and woman look at each other and brake into a flat out run as if their lives depended on it. Wings sprouted from their backs and covered them. Angel wings for the young man and Butterfly wings for the young woman. An instant later they took off down the path toward the bridge.

"Did you see that? Kazak? Those two are those other two's guardian!"

"Crap."

"Well we had better make a quick escape now."

" Well, I'm not done. I want to see how this plays out and see if I can't yet cause some more damage."

"Well I am. Besides I've got stuff to do keep in mind. As do you." Aurora leaves in a flash of purple and black light.

' I now know the identities of two of their guardians at least.' Kazak settled down to wait out of site until he chose to strike.

End in-between chapter.


	4. Sakura's Tiring Day part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that clamp owns! Only the characters I made! You can't have them! Runs away again 0o (you may now return to your regularly scheduled fanfiction. Don't mind the crazy fanfiction writer, she hasn't taken her meds yet. lol or, that's what my friend tells me. :)

Chapter 3-Plans

By: BeautyandYue

Julian and Ruby were walking along the path in the park when they heard a girl scream "OH NO, ELI! SAKURA! THEY'VE BEEN KNOCKED INTO THE RIVER! SOMEBODY HELP THEM!"

Julian and Ruby took one look at each other and broke into a dead run.

Eli came to in the water. It was freezing and he was being carried along rapidly down the river. He could see Sakura just a few feet in front of him. She was still out cold. So he swam up to her as to not lose her. Sakura began to come to when he got to her. Sakura realized as soon as the black in her eyes was going away, her head started to pound, was someone calling her name?

Eli caught up to her trying to catch her arm or hand in his so that they wouldn't be separated. On the second try he finally managed to latch on to her arm. Sakura grabbed his arm so that if he were to slip off there was a back up. Sakura managed to grab one of the tree branches, which had fallen in with them, that had caught on a cluster of rocks, so that they wouldn't go any farther down the river. "Yeah, Sakura! Now just hang oomph!" Eli tried to say but got a mouthful of water instead.

"Trying." She said desperately trying to find a purchase on the smooth branch as she started slip.

Madison was just pulling out her cell phone to call for help when she heard flapping wings. She looked up immediately to see two figures come hurtling overhead. Yue and Ruby Moon! Madison was relieved to know that Sakura and Eli were going to be all right now that their guardians were here.

Yue and Ruby Moon were searching the river trying to spot their masters and friends. Ruby spotted Eli and Sakura first. "There!" she pointed.

Yue nodded and dove down for Sakura with Ruby Moon right behind him heading for Eli.

Sakura didn't know how much more she could hang on. She realized that Eli was losing his grip. Just as he slipped from her grasp two shapes came soaring in and Sakura was soon safe in Yue's arms and Eli in Ruby Moons. "Yue, thank you, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come then." Sakura said trying to hug Yue in mid air. They wobbled a bit and Sakura slipped a bit. She gasped and grabbed Yue's arms. He tightened his arms around her.

"Careful, he said, I wouldn't want to drop you in the river again. Now what kind of guardian does that?"

Sakura looked up at him in surprise. 'Did he just make a joke?' she wondered.

Sakura turned her face to the wind again. When she had done that, did he let a small smile grace his lips. Then made it immediately disappear. Yue glanced around to see if anyone had saw. Ruby Moon had but she just gave him a smile.

As Yue and Ruby Moon set an awfully Sakura and Eli down Madison came rushing over. Sakura suddenly stiffened, and then Eli did. "What is it?" Yue asked.

"I'm not sure Yue." Sakura said. Eli nodded vigorously concentrating hard. "It's a really eerie aura. It, it fades in and out as if someone doesn't want us to pin point it."

"It happened before we fell into the river." (That's the understatement of the year. ) Eli explained. Yue and Ruby Moon nodded in understanding. Suddenly flames sprouted from the grass near Eli as well as other places.

"Oh no, groaned Sakura, what else could go wrong?"

As if to answer her question trees' started falling, one almost crashes on top of Eli if Ruby Moon hadn't gotten him out of the way. Madison said "you've got to do something Sakura or the park will burn with us in it!"

Sakura pulled out her key and chanted the words to extend her staff "key of the star with powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine you light, release!" she pulled out a card "shield!" Sakura yelled putting up a barrier so that she and the others were protected. "Time!" she yelled again pointing her staff at it. Now Sakura had time to think as time froze along with trees' falling in midair and flames leaping up to meet the wood.

Yue stood behind his mistress trusting that she would come up with a solution. While Eli, Madison, and Ruby Moon were quiet to let her think. 'Let's see a card that would put out the fire. Quickly Sakura think!' as she felt her powers start to drain. (Realize that time is a big power drainer.) Then it came to her ' I hope this works' Sakura thought swaying a little. "Rain!" suddenly out of the blue rain began to pour down putting out the fires.

Yue thought he caught a flash of purple and black through the rain. "Who…?" Yue never got to finish because he had to extend his long arms to catch Sakura who was slowly collapsing. "Call the cards back they're draining you." He said with concern.

Sakura looked around surprised the fires were out and the weird magic was gone. "Ok." She said tiredly. One by one she called the cards back thanking each one for their service to her.

"Sakura, Madison, Eli, and Ruby Moon asked all at the same time, are you alright?"

"I think so." Sakura said trying to get slowly up out of Yue's arms but she was to tired and fell back into his arms.

"No, you are not alright." Madison said crouching down by her friend.

"I see you haven't used your magic in a while Sakura." Eli said with a twinkle in his eyes. Sakura nodded sheepishly.

"I am so glad that both of you are alright, Madison said fiercely, you both could have been badly hurt." With that she hugged Eli tightly. In turn he went bright red.

Sakura laughed. Only Madison could make Eli blush. Sakura faintly said to the guardians "you should change back so that you don't call attention to yourselves."

Eli awkwardly hugged Madison back. He spotted something over her head. "Look!" Eli said hoarsely pointing. Everyone looked. The trees were all going back to their original spots and the grass was returning to its original green state.

"It was all an illusion?" Madison asked in disbelief.

"We will discus this more at the Avalon house." Yue said firmly standing slowly up while supporting Sakura. "Hold her please." He instructed Eli and Madison so he and Ruby Moon could change back.

Then Sakura was hoisted onto Julian's back and they set off for the Avalon house. Sakura was so tired from being knocked into a river and using so much magic at one time that she fell asleep on Julian's back.

They finally got back to the Avalon house around five o'clock. Ruby opened the door since Julian's hands were full. Tori came to greet his friends' only to have his heart leap at the sight of the two-bedrangled pair in front of him. Sakura just waking up and Eli being supported by Madison who hadn't let him go since she hugged him.

"What happened?" Tori said sharply taking charge of Sakura once she slid from Julian's back.

"We were knocked into the river crossing the bridge in the park and Sakura had to use three cards to stop fires." Eli said just as sharply not in the mood for one of Tori's hissy sister complex fits over Sakura.

When Tori had taken care of Sakura and Eli giving each one a blanket and a cup of coco, then Kero asked, "What happened?"

So Eli and Madison launched into a detailed account of that afternoon with Sakura waking up enough once in a while to put her two sense worth in if they had forgotten anything.

After they had got done telling their tale, they all sat looking at each other. Spinel voiced what was on everyone's mind "okay…what just happened this afternoon?"

"Obviously Sakura has a new enemy or enemies that want to take her out." Ruby said.

"Well, Spinel and I thought of a plan." Kero said proudly.

"Hey!"

"Oh yeah, and Tori helped a little." Kero said pointing to Tori over his shoulder not looking at him.

"Let's hear it." said the others.

"Ok so here's what we're going to do…" Spinel started.

"So that's the plan." Tori finished.

The others nodded. Ruby looked at the clock it read 7:00. "I think we should go home so that Eli and Madison can get some sleep." Ruby said standing up. Eli nodded and helped Madison up as well.

"We'll walk Madison home first." Eli stated firmly taking her by the hand.

Sakura woke up enough to wave tiredly from the front door as Ruby, Spinel, Eli, and Madison (who were still hand in hand mind you ) walked down the sidewalk. She then turned abruptly around and walked back inside when she couldn't see them anymore and went up stairs right to bed and nobody saw her the rest of the day until the next morning at breakfast.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Smoke? but where's the Fire?

**Disclaimer: Own nothin'! 'cept my characters! Mine! All Mine!**

Chapter 4 - Smoke? But where's the fire?

By: BeautyandYue

The next few days passed peacefully. Sakura had a relapse and was almost late to school. She in her hurry forgot to bring Kero along like she had said she would so he could keep an eye on her. "Don't leave with out me!" Kero called flying out the door. But Sakura was too far away to hear him.

Kero flew up to Sakura's room dejectedly. He flew to Sakura's desk and sat on it. Pulling out the Sakura book he chanted a spell and the cards flew up and around him in a golden light. Again he chanted, "Sakura cards hear my plea, open the door of knowledge that I might once again learn of the prophecy spoken oh, so many years ago."

The card glowed an even deeper shade of gold light and whirled madly around his small frame, then the Windy, Fiery, Earthy, and Watery cards lined up like a door and opened into a library, which Kero flew through. The card-door shut softly behind him and faded to be a wall of books, until Kero said the spell to tell the cards that he was done and wanted out. He closed eyes and searched for the book he wanted. A soft light, tinted like the stars, enveloped an old leather bound book and brought it gracefully in front of Kero. He paged through the book until he landed on a page that had seen use many times before. Kero began to read and on his normally carefree face a frown began to arise. The frown deepened actually showing Kero's age for the first time in many years. Only great worry for his master could do that to him and what he was reading, he did not like the outcome of what he was reading.

Sakura ran into the classroom just as the bell was ringing. Luckily Mr. Radue wasn't there, yet. She quickly took her seat as the teacher walked in. as the class got out their English notebooks and handed in their homework, Madison whispered over to her, "Back to your old routine eh, Sakura?"

"No, Kero accidentally turned off the alarm and only by my dad calling for me that I got up in time." Sakura said.

"Oh sure, blame it on the guardian." Eli said chuckling.

"Its true!" She exclaimed, "but I sure raised the roof when I looked at the clock and Kero did one of his 'oops' and just grinned." Sakura sighed exasperated at her little guardian.

Eli laughed out loud. "Oh, quit laughing." Sakura said smiling.

As the morning wore on everyone worked hard even Sakura found math a little easier. But that was all thanks to Ms. McKenzie who was a sub at Tomoeda elementary and helped her defeat Yue in the final judgment three years ago. Sakura had gotten a letter from her just yesterday. 'Actually no, Sakura corrected herself, its Mrs. Greenheart now.' She thought. She had gotten married last fall to a doctor and was expecting a baby, but would visit so that Sakura and her friends could meet her husband and the new baby. Mrs. Greenheart had written. 'I can't wait!' she thought excitedly.

"Sakura will you read on?" Mr. Radue asked quite sure that she wasn't listening.

"Y-yes." Sakura answered started out of her daydream.

"We're on line forty-two." Eli whispered.

Sakura flashed him a thankful glance as she found the line and began to read. The fire bell rang. Mr. Radue said confused, "we weren't supposed to have a fire drill today." But suddenly the bell stopped and the class bell rang to end the class. The teacher shrugged and told everyone to have a good day.

The students hurried out to their next classes. Madison said that she was going to the music room to practice then left. Eli said that he had to head over to science and Sakura to P.E. Sakura was just stretching out when some of the girls saw smoke coming from under the gym door. "Look!" they cried pointing.

Ms. Turpin, the P.E. instructor, said "alright everyone, file out as quickly and as quietly as you can to the outside then wait for your homeroom teacher to take roll call."

They filed out into the bright midmorning sunshine. Sakura looked over the confused students milling around on the grass 'there's Eli, Rubius, Selena, and…' Sakura thought 'but,' she looked around more not finding Madison. Eli jogged over to Sakura a worried look on his face. "Where's Madison?" He asked when he got there.

"I don't know." Sakura replied, worry starting to set in.

"You don't think…" Eli trailed off, the color of his face draining, as a realization hit him. "You don't think, as he tried again, that she didn't hear the bell because she was so caught up in her music. Like she's prone to do." Sakura's heart dropped at Eli's words.

Rubius and Selena came over to them. "What's wrong?" asked Selena looking at Sakura and Eli seeing their white faces.

"Selena, Rubius, I need you to get the teacher. Eli call…" Sakura thought quickly as to who would be the best suited for the job. "Call Ruby and have her notify Julian that their services are need now." Sakura said looking at Eli, who whipped out his cell phone, punching the speed dial.

"Where are you going" Eli shouted, seeing Sakura take off towards the school at a dead run.

"To find Madison!" she called back, "stay put till you Ruby and Julian get here!" Sakura disappeared into the school.

Eli sighed in exasperation, screaming cut off his "hello Ruby?" Eli looked for the source; it was Selena! She was holding her leg and clinging to Ms. Turpin, naturally drawing a crowd. Oddly enough, Rubius was not there to see what had happened to his sister. He seemed to have slipped away. Eli found it peculiar and told Ruby to be on the look out for him, once she and Julian got there.

"Alright Eli." Came Ruby's voice into his ear, "stay safe."

"I'll try." Eli knowing full well he and Sakura could not stay out of trouble, even when he was in England, trouble seemed to follow them. Eli said goodbye to Ruby and slipped off to see where Rubius had gotten too.

To Be Continued… 

Thank you to all who have been patient with me on getting my stuff out. School is wrapping up in couple of days so I should be able to spend more time typing and writing. Thank you again!

**-BeautyandYue **


	6. A Smokey Dilemma part 1

**Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. **

Chapter 5: A Smokey Dilemma

By: BeautyandYue

Ruby snapped her rose-colored razor cell phone shut. (Well why shouldn't she have a phone? And Eli's rich right?) She began trying to get the attention of the waitress. "What is it?" Julian asked, as the red haired waitress came over to give them the bill, Ruby had a frown on her pretty- 'no, beautiful face.' He thought then shook himself where had that come from?

Ruby shook her head as she paid her half and Julian paid his half. They hurriedly walked out side into the bright sun. She ducked into a small alleyway. Julian said, "Ok, we're alone what's up?"

"We have a problem over at Senjiu High. Eli says to get over there as fast as we can." Ruby explained. Julian nodded. Wings appeared on the man and woman. Black and Ruby colored Butterfly wings for Ruby. Pure white angel wings for Julian. Yue shook his long, silver white hair out of his eyes and flew into the sky with Ruby Moon following behind. Ruby Moon continued where she had left off as they soared towards the school. "Eli said we are to stay out of sight but if Sakura or him needs help, they would let us know."

"Knowing those two, they will probably need both of us." Yue said flying into the cover of Oak trees' that lined Senjiu's side walk. Ruby laughed. Yue thought it sounded like bells'. Yue mentally shook his head 'what is this?' he thought 'still…she is a rather good fighter.' (Really, but I think that is Eli hadn't given her that power up in the final battle I think Yue would have kicked her butt! But then again that's my own opinion. -)

Ruby interrupted his thoughts "Eli wants us to look for a boy that has blonde hair, blue eyes, and wondering around where he's not supposed too and see what he's doing." A crash sounded. "Look!" Ruby pointed. Yue followed her slender hand and saw thick, black, smoke rolling out of an open broken window. Ruby was glad that those serious, soul piercing steel gray-blue eyes weren't look at her anymore but also at the same time she was sad that they still weren't on her. Ruby quickly grabbed Yue's arm when she saw him flex his powerful angel wings to carry him into flight. "You can't!" she cried somehow knowing what he was going to do.

"And why not?" Yue frostily asked never taking his eyes off the smoke filled school.

"Because you can't risk being seen. Also you would sense if Sakura was in trouble right? Right?" she told him fiercely, feeling Yue's well-muscled arm under her hand tense. 'Wait a minute. She thought when did his wings become beautiful angel wings?'

Yue relaxed and interrupted her thoughts "you can let go now." He said finally looking at her. "I'm not going anywhere."

She had the grace to blush and let go of his arm as if his arm burned. Steel gray blue eyes met pinkish red ones.

Suddenly a sparkle came floating over the chaotic schoolyard. Everything that the sparkling dust touched, that trailed behind the bigger sparkle, fell down fast asleep. Yue and Ruby Moon look up when the schoolyard was becoming quieter and quieter. Yue narrowed his eyes, "that's sleep." He said sounding puzzled. "Why would Sakura-" Yue cut off nearly pitching out of the Oak tree's branch as dizziness and pain assaulted his senses.

"Yue!" Ruby Moon cried catching him before he fell out of the tree.

"I-I'm alright." Yue said steadying himself with Ruby Moon's help still shaken. Then it hit him. "That's why Sakura sent out Sleep!" he said flying out of the tree. Ruby Moon followed suit.

"That's her signal." Came a weak voice behind them. Yue and Ruby Moon turned. Ruby gasped as Eli came up to them. He was a mess! He was covered in dirt, tears showed in his once spotless uniform, and twigs and leaves were tangled in his ebony hair.

"What happened to you?" Ruby asked as Eli came up to them and plopped tiredly on the ground.

"I found Rubius except I wasn't counting on the fact that he didn't want to be found." Eli told them. "We fought be he won and then ran off."

Yue was assaulted again with pain but this time it was a mixture of wooziness and darkness. He went down on one knee covering his eyes, as if to shield the pain, as the torture ripped through his body. Ruby was still standing by him and placed a small hand on his back to comfort him. The agony was so great that even she felt it. At last the pain lessened enough that he could stand once more. Ruby pointed, "go, I can take care of Eli and keep watch." Yue nodded and took off as Sakura's life depended on it, hoping he was not to late.

To Be Continued… 

**Sorry the chapter was so short but I will post soon to make up for it. **

**-BeautyandYue**


	7. A Smokey Dilemma part 2

**Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. 'cept characters I make! Ya hear me!**

Chapter 6 Smoke? But Where's the Fire? Part 2

By: BeautyandYue

"Well master, have you had your trouble intake for today?" Ruby teasingly asked as she sat down next to Eli.

He leaned onto her shoulder tiredly "not nearly enough." He said watching the school with anguish as Ruby put her arm around him trying to comfort. "Ruby?"

"Yes master?" Ruby asked him.

"Please don't call me master anymore." Eli asked her.

Ruby looked at him in surprise. "Why?"

"Because I want the kind of connection Sakura has with her guardians that it's so powerful that they can feel her pain. That they can so fiercely fight when clearly the battle is against them. I want to be friends not your master. " Eli said expressively, looking at her.

Ruby sat and thought. Eli watched her worriedly as he saw her frown. She glanced down and saw him watching her. Ruby broke out in a smile and hugged him tight. "I would love too. And I'm sure that Spinny will say the same." Eli hugged her back.

"I'm glad."

"Now Eli, what's up with this classmate of yours that gave you the slip?" Ruby asked him.

Eli sighed and started taking out twigs and leaves that were stuck in his hair. "I'm not quite sure actually." He confessed. "One minute I thought I was seeing wrong. In place of my classmate was a guy dressed in all black, his eyes were the same green and purple but his hair was black and sticking straight up. Also he carried a staff which he used to blast at me and make his escape."

Ruby nodded "we'll talk about it later. Right now let's see if we can be of assistance." She and Eli carefully got up and hurriedly walked towards the school.

Sakura ran into the school heading straight for the music room. The smoke was thick and suffocating. Sakura dropped to the hallways floor where the air was clearer at the bottom. The noxious smoke blew in her face making Sakura cough and her eyes water profusely. She sensed that magic was behind this smoke. Sakura stood up (not smart considering the smoke.) and pulled out her star key. She chanted the woods to make the staff extend. "Oh Key of the Stars with Powers burning Bright. Surrender the wand the Force ignite! Release!" The key extended into Sakura's staff. She grabbed it and twirled it around in her usual fashion. The smoke, which had backed away when Sakura's magic circle had appeared, rushed back to claim the air around her. Sakura coughed again "Windy! Blow this smoke away!" she cried. Windy tried to make the smoke go away for its mistress but the smoke was too strong. Windy turned back into a Star Card as a new wave of smoke came in to take the area that Windy had tried so hard to clear. Sakura staggered back choking on the black fumes when something came hurtling through the smoke to hit Sakura in the head. Hard. "Ouch!" she gasped drawing in a lungful of smoke. Sakura coughed as her vision grew black at the edges but she hung on. The thing came at her again, hitting her hand that held the staff. "Hey!" Sakura cried out. Sakura was hit again with enough force to knock her over and lose her grip on her staff. Sakura felt all over for it. Sakura's hand finally closed upon the smooth handle of her staff. Sakura sensed that Yue and Ruby Moon were outside but hiding. Sakura realized that she needed help and soon. Sakura pulled out the sleep card. "Sleep!" she struggled for breath dragging her staff upward. Sleep burst out to head for the open window and do what it was commanded to do. Put everyone to sleep. Sakura felt the Sleep card put everyone without magical powers into slumber. Before she could contact Yue, Sakura was hit a third time with the same object, thingamaboby. This time it hit her so hard that Sakura saw stars. As she began to black out she saw what was hitting her. It looked like a little griffin. Sakura called on one last card to help her out. "Wood!" but the creature hit her again. Sakura gasped in pain as everything went black and the sound of rushing wings came upon her now deaf ears.

To Be Continued… 

Hey everyone! Thought I would type up a chapter since I just got down with my first fanfic! Like done! No more writing! Wah! Anyway I haven't gotten a lot of reviews on this or a lot of people reading this maybe I shouldn't write anymore about this. Review and tell me what you think. If I get enough reviews saying go on! Then I'll keep writing and typing up. If not, then I will have to look at it long and hard to see if I want to keep writing it.

-BeautyandYue


	8. Worrying but only slightly

Disclaimer: I don't own Clamp or CCS. But I do own my characters that I created. Mine all mine! Hahahaha! I'm out of my meds just to let you all know. Lol. (Jk)

Chapter 7

By: BeautyandYue

Yue's heart nearly stopped when he saw his mistress' head sink to the floor and was out cold. The card Sakura was using to capture whatever it was attacking her, turned back into a Star card and the thing started to fly off. "Hold it right there." Yue harshly commanded. The "thing" looked back. Yue saw a beak and glaring green eyes. It was a small griffin. Yue halfheartedly sent a few crystal shards at the creature but was more concerned about Sakura. So he let it go and it did. Right out an open window as fast as its little black wings could carry it. Yue crouched and tenderly picked up Sakura checking for injuries, encircling her with his wings protectively. Other than a few cuts on her face and hands, she didn't seem to be gravely injured. Yue breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. You found her." Said Ruby as she came upon Yue and the unconscious Sakura.

Yue nodded "Go find Madison." He said pointing in the direction that it looked like Sakura had been headed in.

"Right." Ruby said soaring off down the hall. A few minutes later she reappeared supporting Madison.

Madison quickly caught sight off Sakura in Yue's protecting embrace. Madison shrugged off Ruby's arms and made her way over to Yue. "Is she alright?" Madison asked greatly concerned.

Yue answered uncertainly, maybe for the first time ever in his lifetime. "I don't know. She had just passed out when I arrived." He looked at Sakura 'her breathing is so labored. If only I had gotten here a little bit sooner.' Yue berated himself.

Ruby looked around. "The smoke's gone." She remarked.

Yue blinked and raised his wings so that he could see the hallway. "You're right." He said in disbelief and indeed the smoke was gone to wherever it had come from.

"We should change back since the Sleep card is no longer in effect." Ruby commented to Yue as he slowly got up cradling Sakura in his long and slender arms.

"Yes." Yue agreed since Yue and Ruby couldn't very well walk out of the school in broad daylight. He carefully handed Sakura to Madison.

Flash

Flash

Julian Star picked up Sakura again while Ruby helped support Madison. They walked out of Senjiu High, where firemen and paramedics immediately surrounded them.

"Did you get her?" asked Kazak.

"…No." came a sullen voice

"Well why not?!" Kazak demanded, "You can't get rid of one little twit of a girl?"

The little green-eyed griffin stiffened at his master's words. "I did try." He said "But she fought back! And since you said that she wouldn't be able to use her powers in public…"

"DON"T TALK BACK TO ME!!" Kazak roared. The griffin cowered, hunching his black-feathered wings, as if to protect himself from Kazak's words. "Next time we'll get her though." Kazak said in a silky voice, "Right, Kadeem?"

"Yes master." Kadeem said hanging his head.

"Good." Kazak said but he thought 'I need to be more careful too. I was almost caught today by that infernal magician.' He brought up his bandaged hand looking at it thoughtfully.

Tori looked in on Sakura for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon, the doctor said that she had inhaled a lot of smoke and after what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon, since the school called to say that Sakura had been hurt in an accident, and there still was no change in her condition. When Yue had told his side of the story, Sakura was maintaining two cards at the time while battling with something. With how many other cards Yue didn't know. 'Why is someone out to get my little sister?!' he shouted, frustrated, to the kitchen ceiling.

"Any change?" Aiden asked worriedly while making dinner.

"No." Tori tiredly said wishing he could give his father some good news for once.

"I really hope she is alright." Aiden said absentmindedly stirring the gently bubbling broth on the stove, for Sakura when she woke up.

"She'll be fine. Remember, She's Sakura? Sakura has come through a lot more than this before you even knew about her magic." Tori assured his father.

Kero came hurtling into the kitchen. "Sakura is stirring! I think she's waking up!" with that Kero flew back up the stairs as fast as his little wings could carry him to his mistress and friend. Tori and Aiden rushed up after him.

Sakura blearily opened her eyes. All she could see were blurry shapes moving over her. Tired at just opening her eyes Sakura closed them again. "Look!"

"She opened her eyes!"

"She's awake!" Sakura screwed up her face to the extremely loud voices in her room. She opened her eyes again, this time blinking rapidly as her family came into view. "She's awake, thank God." Came from her father.

"How are you doing monster?" Tori tried to make his voice joking but failed, he wiped his eyes hurriedly. Sakura tried to protest.

"I'm not-," Sakura croaked out and then double over coughing harshly. She was so weak that Aiden and Tori had to lift her into a sitting position so she could breathe while Kero hovered anxiously. After Sakura could take in air again, she asked "How long?" which sent her into another fit of coughing.

Aiden said, "Don't speak. The doctor said that you wouldn't be able to talk for awhile." Sakura nodded.

"And to answer your question monster." Tori added grinning at Sakura's glare, "you have smoke inhalation." Sakura motioned with her hands for a pencil and pad of paper. She wrote on it furiously and showed it to her family. I AM NOT A MONSTER!!! Tori read it and roared with laughter. He laughed because he knew now that Sakura was going to be all right seeing as she was yelling at him to stop calling her a monster, from a piece of paper no less. Aiden smiled and saw that Sakura was getting tired. He brought her some of the chicken broth simmering on the stove.

After Sakura had drunk some of the broth, she was laid gently back down and was asleep before Aiden and Tori had even left the room. Aiden and Tori left to eat their own dinner, Tori flicking the light switch off and shut the door gently. Kero changed into his true form. The light from the magic lighting the now dark room briefly before Kero shook himself. He set himself as guard. "No one is going to get by me! No sir!" Kero stated firmly to the sleeping form of Sakura. Then Kero settled himself down on the end of Sakura's bed to wait out the night.

To be continued… 

**Sorry it took so long to up date but I have school and plays and gotta pay attention to the boyfriend too. So I had a lot of stuff going on! I will try to be good and update sooner from now on! -BeautyandYue**


	9. Not Him!

**Hey Everyone I trust you all had a good thanksgiving! And are now ready for Christmas to come! I know I am! And I am going to finally update again today. Yesterday my school had a snow day so I got a lot of typing done on the story. So w/o further ado let the next chap. Dazzle and amaze you! (Or not depending on whether you like the story or not.)**

Chapter 8-A welcomed visit with a few twists.

By: BeautyandYue

Sakura woke up when the sun was setting on another September day. She moved experimentally to see if she was able to move on her own or if she needed help. Sakura levered herself into a sitting position and discovered Keroberos lightly snoring, asleep, across the end of her bed. Sakura moved her feet and Kero woke up. Lifting his head and giving out a huge yawn, he asked in his deep voice, "Hey kiddo! How are you doing?"

Sakura grinned and cleared her throat slightly. "Fine Kero." She whispered in a hoarse voice.

Kero smiled to see her speaking again, even if it was quietly, only to frown reproachfully at Sakura when she shifted to get out of bed. "Sakura what are you doing?" Kero asked wearily already knowing the answer to his question.

"Getting out of bed. What does it look like?" Sakura said in a soft voice, getting her feet from under the covers. Kero tried to push her legs back into bed. "Kero I'm not staying in bed all day. I'd like to see my family today." Sakura softly explained.

"Sakura you're not well! Stay in bed!" Kero exclaimed, once again trying to push her into bed.

"Kero, I'm getting up whether you like it or not. So are you going to help me up or am I going to have to do it myself and maybe hurt myself?" Sakura said in a firm but rough voice. She knew that she would never have the heart to command her guardians.

Kero sighed. He knew there was no stopping Sakura when she had her mind set. "Whoa! Slow down Sakura! I'm going to help you!" Kero yelped when he saw her put her feet down and try to stand up. Sakura couldn't, she was still a little weak and would have fallen to the floor if Kero hadn't caught her at the last minute. Kero had Sakura sit on his back sidesaddle while he padded around the room so she could get dressed.

Kero was just coming down the stairs with Sakura when the doorbell rang. Tori glanced at his father in the living room where they were working on their separate projects. "I'll get it." he said setting his laptop, that he was working on, down on the coffee table. He came past the stairs where Kero was almost down. Tori stopped to glare at his sister who clung to the back of her guardian. "You should be in bed Sakura." He said while scowling at Kero, who only shrugged his wings.

"She would only have gotten out of bed herself and then hurt herself." Kero explained looking exasperatedly up at Sakura, who nodded in agreement.

"Fine." Tori sighed rubbing his face, knowing as well as Kero how stubborn Sakura could be, as the doorbell chimed again. "But stay there, I'm not done with you yet." Tori went to the door and opened it. "YOU!" he shouted not believing who stood before him, daring to even step on his doorstep. Tori glared next after he got over his shock.

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Evil Presense

**Hey Everyone! Just want to thank all those who have been faithfully reading the fanfiction. Even if I don't know it. Thank you to the six people who have reviewed. I take each and every one of them seriously. And thank you to SnowCharms for that wonderful review. I was going to bring in Lee at some point but you just didn't know when! Here's part of the review-"**_Finally Syaoran shows up in this chapter! I was practically ranting about where on earth he was while Sakura was being harmed!_" **Anyway thank you to all and keep reading the next exciting chapter is up next! Oh, and if any of you were wondering on how I got my chaps mixed up, I didn't! I just added an extra chappie or that in between one, so don't think I can't count1 'cause I can no matter what my friends say! Also to those who have faithfully read up to the chapters I have posted forgive me please! I made a booboo. When I was posting this chapter I realized that I had already posted this chap. But I like my new updated version better so I took off the two chaps and have posted the new one. If you have any questions, email me or send a message, or review. I will answer.**

**Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue. End of story, except for my characters those are mine! Mine! **

* * *

A black sedan pulled up in front of the Avalon residence. The dying sunlight glancing off tinted windows. The side door opened slowly and its occupant slowly but nervously got out. (Ok by this time you all must have guessed who the 'mystery' person is.) The young man anxiously ran his fingers through his messy brown hair as he made his way up the front steps and stopped in front of the door. He rang the bell, hearing voices inside he grinned at a private joke only for him as he rang the doorbell again. This time Tori opened the door looking distracted but when he caught sight of their visitor he wasn't distracted anymore. "YOU!" he shouted. Lee Showron was surprised but not surprised at Tori's reaction.

Then Tori stood there and just glared. "Tori, who is it?" came a hoarse voice from the stairs. Tori turned to look at his sister coming down the stairs, slowly and shakily, by herself. Lee's heart leapt into his throat to see his Sakura so weak. He stepped inside the door and off to the side. Eli had said that something had happened to her a couple of days ago, when Eli had called him last but Lee wasn't expecting this. Then Lee saw her catch sight of him. He braced himself.

"LEE!" came the shriek. Lee felt himself being thrown back by a small explosion at his waist. His head hit the doorframe and for a few seconds all Lee could see was stars.

Tori snorted and rolled his eyes, going back into the living room. "Well, Aiden said with a smile, Sakura's back to normal." Tori muttered under his breath, a reply best left unsaid and continued where he had left off on his computer.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Lee, Lee was here! Sakura couldn't help launching herself at him. Lee noticed how weak Sakura's arms were around his waist and was troubled. Lee cleared his throat "uh, Sakura? Could you let go now?"

Sakura opened her eyes "Oh, she jumped back, I'm sorry." Sakura wobbled. Lee was up in a flash steadying her. (Kero had minified and went up stairs to hide.)

Sakura put her arm through Lee's arm and steered him towards the living room where Aiden and Tori worked. Sakura gave Aiden a meaningful look and nodded in the direction of the disgruntled Tori. Aiden was no fool. "Tori, let's see about making some dinner." Aiden said looking at Tori.

"Nah, I'm going to stay here and finish my paper." Tori replied evenly not look up where he had been staring intently at his laptop screen. He had no intention of leaving Sakura alone, in the living room, with that brown haired twerp.

"Oh, come on." Aiden said grabbing his reluctant son's arm and literally dragged him from the room. "You can finish later." He informed a sullen Tori. Aiden pulled Tori into the kitchen and started to pull out pots and pans to make dinner with. He handed Tori a kettle to put water in to boil for pasta he was going to assemble. Tori muttered under his breath something better left unsaid, something about little sisters and brown haired twerps, and other things. Now Aiden doesn't have a temper to really speak of. He usually just laughs at Tori's sister complex issues, but this time he found himself getting angry. Aiden tried to calm down. He knew that something was wrong because he kept getting angrier and angrier. Aiden felt a sense of detachment, as if his body wasn't his own, and he seemed to watch from a corner of his mind, not really in control at all.

Tori lifted up his head from the sink where he was filling the kettle; when he didn't get his usual reaction from his dad, Tori's cerulean blue eyes widened in alarm.

"SAKURA!!" Tori roared. Then all hell broke lose.

* * *

Sakura pushed Lee onto the couch after Aiden had physically dragged Tori from the room. "So how have you been?" Sakura asked excitedly sitting next to him, pushing a stray strand of long auburn hair behind her ear.

"F-fine." Lee stuttered, still a little dazed from his meeting with the doorframe.

"Are you staying long? What are you here for?" Sakura asked dieing with curiosity.

"I am staying here for a while because Eli called me saying that you were in trouble. So here I am. Good thing I came, since you seem to have gotten in trouble already." Lee replied smiling at her.

Sakura ducked her head grinning sheepishly. Sakura lifted her head and looked at him shyly, a pink blush dusting her cheeks. "D-did you miss and still love me?" She asked quietly, wanting to know.

Lee's eyes widened in surprised happiness, she still loved him after these three years! 'YES!' he thought overjoyed. "Of course I missed and still am yo-" an evil aura surged.

"SAKURA!!" came the horrified bellow from the direction of the kitchen.

Sakura blanched. "That's Tori's voice." She whispered pulling out her necklace. Lee turned to look at her, from where he had jumped up at Tori's voice. Kero came zooming down the stairs, the star cards trailing after him in a glittering ribbon. Sakura lifted her arms and the cards quickly piled into her outstretched hands. She raced to the kitchen only to find it a shambles, a big hole in the ceiling, her father and Tori nowhere to be seen. Lee looked at the mess in the kitchen and whistled in disbelief. Then his eye caught something that was just appearing on the wall.

"Sakura, look at this." He said his voice deadly quiet.

Sakura and Kero turned and gasped in shock. There written on the wall, in purple glittering letters, edged in black read, **'Wicked smile, Crooked teeth, Evil plans, Waiting to unsheathe, Spiraled tail, Flapping wings, Everywhere it goes, Destruction it brings, Bloodshot eyes, Powerful jaw, Loves to hack, With sharpened claws, I await you there…'**

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Sakura forlornly.

Kero just shook his head. "I don't know Sakura but they will pay. Make no mistake about that."

Sakura said, "I know Kero. I think we're going to need you big form for this."

"Gotcha kid." Kero said, his wings starting to lengthen and grow larger. A minute later he shook his head of the lingering sparkles of magic still hanging in the air from his transformation. Sakura pulled out her star necklace/key and chanted the words to extend it. Kero cautioned her, "Remember to use the cards sparingly Sakura, you're still mending from a few days ago. So you don't have much to go on."

"I know that Kero, Sakura said smiling at him, but I'm sure I'll be alright." **(You know that line is sooo over used but it fits unfortunately with what I'm writing at the moment. So please excuse my lapse in common sense of clichés.) **An expression and air of focus seemingly surrounded the young sorceress,"Fly!" Sakura commanded. Light soft and white whirled in a cloud around Sakura for a second and when it cleared, two light pink angel wings had appeared on her back. She stretched them experimentally and flew through the hole in the roof, expecting Kero and Lee to follow, a determined expression on her face.

Kero chuckled, seeing Lee's opened mouthed expression. "She's not the same is she, kid?" he asked.

"No, she's not." Lee agreed, wondering where his Sakura, always needed saving and advice, had gone.

Kero looked at Lee "she may be acting different now kid, but right now she's worried out of her mind. However, you don't know that because Sakura is hiding it so well."

"How do you tell?" Lee questioned.

"By the way she's acting right now." Kero revealed. "When Sakura is worried or really angry, which doesn't happen often mind you," Kero confided, "Sakura gets eerily calm and uses her head. Nevertheless there is a downside to this effect." Kero said shaking his head

Sakura came gliding over the gap in the ceiling. "ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THERE ALL NIGHT AND GAB AWAY OR ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME GET MY FAMILY BACK?" She yelled at them.

Kero winced. "Or" he concluded, "She does that." Lee shuddered to think if Sakura ever got mad at him, he would run away and fast. Kero looked at Lee "Get on my back kid. We're in for a bumpy ride." Lee nodded, leaping onto the guardian's broad back. They took off soaring through the holy roof, following her.

Sakura flew through the night sky, the breezes blowing back her long, loose hair behind her. They soared over the quiet city, each looking opposite directions. 'Where could Tori and Dad been taken?' Sakura wondered flying ahead off the small group of warriors. Kero and Lee caught up to the distraught teen. "Kero, I can't find them! What if they're hurt? Or being held captive? Or-"

Kero interrupted her. "We already know that they are being held against their will."

"Yeah, so there's nothing to be getting panicky about Sakura. Just stop for a moment, take a deep breath, and find the source. You know how to do that. Step back and concentrate." Lee told her soothingly but honestly.

Sakura swiftly nodded, closed her eyes, and breathed in and out softly; gathering her magic and sending it out.

"Nice job kid. She actually calmed down. Last time it took me talking to her, Tori and Yue on the phone ten minutes to even get her to even acknowledging our voices." Kero said to his passenger. "I guess you learned something back in Hong Kong."

"Thank you Ker-Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Lee squawked.

"Hush." Sakura said eyes still closed. Lee and Kero shut up, lest they get yelled at again. "There!" Sakura pointed. Lee and Kero groaned.

"Why is it always the park?" Lee wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Sakura said shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe it has some magical properties around it." Kero said mimicking Sakura's movement, nearly unseating his load.

"Hey!" Lee exclaimed, grabbing the golden fur of Kero's back.

" Let go of the fur, kid!" Kero shouted at Lee.

"Don't drop me!"

"You're just along for the ride. If Sakura weren't here, I'd drop you here and now."

"Do you want me to pull your fur again?"

This argument continued until the trio got to the park. "If you don't be quiet, I'll put the silent card on you." Sakura said to the squabbling pair. They shut up.

Sakura and Kero set down on the ground near the old blue penguin slide. Lee scrambled off of Kero's back. Sakura looked around "I don't like this." She said uneasily.

Kero agreed. "Me either."

"If you are looking for me, then here I am." Came a dark, harsh voice from the shadows.

Sakura, Kero, and Lee whirled around looking for a body to put the voice with. "Show yourself!" Lee demanded sharply.

"Tut, tut such impertinence from the boy who's dating my daughter. Perhaps you aren't good enough for her. I'm going to end the relationship right now." Came the voice again as the person it belonged too stepped into a park light. Sakura gasped in dismay. Aiden came into the light with Tori in tow. Tori hung limply from a magical grip edged in black, his feet dangling above the ground; his face bruised and cut, his clothes torn, as if from a violent wind. Sakura's father had changed from the gentle, smiling man everyone knew. Aiden's warm brown eyes were replaced with an eerie purple ringed in black. His brown hair was now a purple, black streaked color. His affectionate smile was now a demented, insane smirk. Purple, was the aura that surrounded him.

"Dad?" Sakura asked hesitantly, not sure if this evil man before her was indeed her father. "Tori?"

Evil Aiden laughed "I'm not your father anymore little girl. I only listen to my mistress, Aurora, princess of darkness." He held up his hand palm up and purple fire, edged in black, appeared.

"Sakura look out!" Kero yelled seeing Aiden pull his arm back and hurl the dangerous, glowing ball of energy at the girl. He yanked Lee out of the way. Sakura's eyes narrowed, dodging out of the way, she searched for a way to attack.

"Watery!" Sakura cried pointing her staff upward. Watery began its way over to the pair her mistress intended.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" evil Aiden said pulling Tori in front of him. Aiden was shielding himself with his own son!

"Stop!" yelped Sakura. Watery halted confused, right before Tori, ready to engulf him. She looked at her mistress for a command. "I don' t want either of them hurt. But with Tori in the way, that's going to happen." Sakura explained to the elemental. It nodded and turned back into a card.

"What are you going to do then Sakura? You can't keep dodging forever!" Lee said ducking as another fireball screamed over their heads.

" I don't know Lee. I don't want to hurt Tori because he's hurt already and also it's my dad. I can't hurt him. I thought Watery would be gentle but if who's ever controlling him is going to play dirty then I have to think of another tactic." Sakura said thinking hard. Purple fire, edged in black came streaming at Sakura.

_To Be Continued…_


	11. We meet at last

**Just up dating as soon as I can. School is out but I have marching band and choir rehearsals starting up but I will update as soon as possible. –BeautyandYue**

Purple fire, edged in black came streaming at Sakura. Thanks to quick reflexes from cheerleading and her adventures from before, Sakura dodged out of the way, only to be hit by a huge energy ball. She slammed painfully into a tree trunk and slid down its rough wood to land as the base of the tree in a sprawled heap. "Sakura!" Lee and Kero yelled running to her.

"Not so fast!" Aiden threw an energy ball at them, they dodged but were caught up in a magical grip much like the one Tori was captive in. Evil Aiden laughed as he swung them around, into tree trunks, the ground, and even Tori. Sakura shook her head and stood up as Tori groaned in pain.

Sakura thought furiously 'think Sakura, think! But what am I going to do? Any card I could use could be used against dad, he would use Tori as a human shield!' Aiden grew tired of playing with Kero and Lee. He threw them at Sakura. Sakura pulled out two cards "Windy! Float!" she called "save them!" Windy and Float rushed to help their mistress's friends. Windy whirled in a circle in front of Sakura, catching Lee, setting him on the ground. Float caught Kero's big form and gently placed him in front of Sakura. "Are you guys alright?" Sakura asked them but they were too dizzy to answer. Sakura looked at her father and the shadows surrounding him. 'Wait a minute! Sakura you dolt! What can be put up against dark?' the cool part of her brain that stays aloft from battle. Sakura ran towards Aiden, the card she wanted just floated out of thin air, for Sakura to grab. Aiden threw another energy ball at her. Sakura dodged and threw the star card up; Aiden drew Tori in front of him. "Light!" Sakura bellowed. Light, soft, sweet and bright drew around Tori pulling him away from Aiden's grasp.

"No!" Aiden yelled, voice hard-edged against his "enemies". He hung on so Light gave up and went to the source, Aiden. It entered him, for Aiden it was too much holding Tori and trying to fight.

The hold on Tori dissipated, he started to fall. "Kero!" Sakura called concentrating.

"Right!" Kero positioned himself under the unconscious man. Tori flopped limply onto Kero's back. Kero took him over to where Lee was waiting.

Aiden fell to his knees' purple eyes wide. "Ahhh!" he yelled in pain, his voice sounding more feminine now.

Lee checked Tori over, gently pulling him off Kero and sitting him up against a tree trunk. Seeing that save for a few cuts and bruises Tori looked fine. He then turned to look at Sakura. She had her eyes closed in concentration, as her will was what kept Light fighting. Tori groaned and opened his eyes. Lee turned around "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like a truck drove over me." Came the reply. Tori caught sight of Sakura and his father. "What happened!?" Lee and Kero explained the best they could. Tori only moaned and placed his throbbing head in his hands.

The evil in Aiden was putting up a fight but at long last it was no match for the Light card or Sakura's will. In one final attempt, Aiden threw a much weaker energy ball at Sakura but a fuchsia colored beam knocked it away. The wickedness pulled out of Aiden's body and mind, then he collapsed but a black panther with lavender colored wings flew down to catch the archeologist's unconscious form. A purple cloud framed in black hovered over where Aiden used to stand. Sakura put away the Light card and assumed a fighting stance in front of her loved ones. The purple cloud molted into a young woman. "How dare you! Why didn't you just leave well enough alone!" shrieked the woman shaking dark red hair out of her face. Jade eyes glared at the group while she hovered a few feet off the ground by the way of huge wings shaped like a dragon's. She was clothed in black leather pants, a purple leather bustier, black high-heeled boots, and she carried a large staff. The staff was silver in color, it reached a foot or so above the villiness's head and there was a metallic purple moon on top of the staff.

"Who are you? Why are you trying to hurt my family!" Sakura hollered back.

"I am Aurora, princess of darkness and I'm only going to tell you this once, "The evil that haunts you is the worst of it's kind…Keeper of this evil deceiver, use your power it will do you no good…When least expected, we wait in the dark…we are angels. We are of no good. We are your demon angels. We live to make your life hell. We are here to destroy you. We hate you for all time... For we are the angels of depression… and we will eat away at you day by day. One day we will destroy you…"

"There are more of you?!" Kero cried exasperatedly.

"Yes and we will take you out! Kazak and I!!" Aurora screamed as her body began to dissipate. Soon she was gone. Sakura limped over to the group.

"Sakura are you okay?" Lee asked concerned as she knelt by her brother to hug him.

"Yeah, just tired." Sakura answered, "Thanks for all your help."

"Me? I didn't do anything." Lee protested.

"You were there." Sakura simply said.

"What am I chopped liver?" came a male tenor voice.

"Of course not Spinel, but why are you here?" Sakura said hugging Eli's guardian as he and Lee gently eased Aiden off his back.

"Since Eli is your father's other half, he can feel sometimes, if the sensation is strong enough, if something is wrong. Eli felt Aiden being invaded and thought that you might need my help. But it seems that by the time I got here that you had everything covered." Spinel said as Aiden was placed back on him and Lee got on behind the unconscious man, holding him up.

"Thank Eli for us anyway. It's good to know that we had you if anything went wrong." Sakura said helping Tori onto Kero and she got on behind him.

"I'll follow you." Spinel said.

"Ready to go Kero?" Sakura patted her guardians golden side.

"Ready for anything Sakura." Kero said. With a smooth motion of his wings they were off into the dusk.

_To Be Continued…_


	12. Your Beautiful Soul

**Hey! Just checking in. Yeah Sakura some how got away from me. But it's so hard to write about a person that we know from a manga or tv show. Especially if that person is older in the fic. B/c that person could have changed a little bit in personality. But enough being on my soapbox, let's get on with the fic! -BeautyandYue**

* * *

While the warriors were off doing battle with Aurora, Julian and Ruby were waiting for the cardcaptors to arrive. To pass the time, Ruby started asking questions. "If you could, would you separate from Yue?" Ruby suddenly asked after a series of mundane questions. 

Julian was taken aback by this question. He could feel the indignant Yue in him, ready to take over if he had too. Which in Yue's case was not that hard. But Julian found it harder and harder to resist when Yue forcefully took over. He gave Yue a mental shake of his head. Julian answered cautiously "I would have to ask Sakura about that because she is the only that could do it, if we wanted to separate. But knowing Sakura, she would want Yue's opinion as well."

Ruby nodded thoughtfully. "Would you separate from your other self if you wanted too?" Julian wanted to know.

Ruby answered him as honestly as she could. "I don't know, I'm happy the way Eli made me and Ruby Moon is happy as she is as well. Besides," Ruby added with an impish tilt to her head, "if her and I were to separate then I wouldn't see any action." Julian started nodding his head but something about Ruby's statement made him stop.

"Ruby Moon let's you see what's going on? When you two have switched?" He asked curious.

"Yeah, why? Does Yue make you sleep during the excitement?" Ruby inquired with an amused smile.

"No, of course not." Julian lied, knowing full well that Yue could see what was going on in his life but Julian couldn't see what was happening when Yue came out and he went in. 'actually' he thought, that part of their "arrangement" had begun to bug him a lot lately.

Ruby wandered over to the stereo in the living room, flicking around on stations, she finally found one that suited her tastes. "I love this song! Want to dance?" she asked turning back to Julian silently musing on the couch.

"Huh?" Julian was jolted out of his revere.

"Care to dance?" Ruby held out her hand, swaying her hips in time to the music. Julian hesitated looking at her outstretched hand. "Come on what could happen?"

Julian put his hand in hers. 'A lot of things.' Yue intoned to Julian but Julian ignored the moon guardian.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

"Are you and Tori still dating?" Ruby asked as Julian twirled her around the room long brown hair flying.

"No, he and I realized that we were more friends than anything." Julian said in a deadpan voice, much like his other half.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ruby answered as Julian dipped her low.

"It's okay you didn't know." Julian said.

"But you still care for him though." Ruby supposed.

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

Julian pulled her up closer than before. He took sometime before answering. "Yeah, in a way. Because he was my first, there will always be a special connection. I couldn't abandon him even if I tried. Actually he was the one that suggested we see other people."

Julian twirled Ruby out then in. "I had suspected for a time that he had found someone else and was trying to find a way to tell me." Julian admitted.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

"You are always so kind to people, so you let Tori go?" Ruby asked being dipped again.

"Yes, I'm happy that he's happy." Julian simply stated. _'Not another word, Julian.'_ Yue said to his other half. _'Oh, go read a book or something.'_ Julian shot back. Yue raised his eyebrows a fraction and retreated.

"So have you dated?" Julian changed the subject.

_Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try_

"Some. But none of the men I dated could handle me after one date." Ruby smirked; not realizing Julian's hands had pulled them closer. "Do you like anyone?" She asked looking into his clear blue eyes. Julian couldn't believe how brown her eyes were.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Julian put his head to touch Ruby's forehead. "I do but I'm not sure how she feels about Me." He confessed. Ruby's heart fluttered.

"Is that so?" Ruby said calmly, Julian dipped her again but whipped her up so fast, her face stopped inches from his own.

_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

They looked breathlessly at each other. "Yes, it is." Julian said softly bending closer…

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul…_

_To Be Continued…_


	13. Aftermath and some pondering

**Everyone! I'm almost done with writing the fic! So just a little longer. I'm just having a little difficulty with deciding what to do with Julian and Yue. 'Cause there's something that's going to happen and it's big, but not as big as the big mac. But I don't know how it's going to work. Oh well I'll figure it out somehow! Also a side note. These wonderful prophecies that I'm bringing out aren't my own. i found them on a poem website. So the CCS characters and the poems are not my own! I just borrowed them! Only the plot and the characters that I created are mine!**

* * *

_Last Time: Julian and Ruby were getting pretty cozy; let's see what's going on… _

_Julian put his head to touch Ruby's forehead. "I do but I'm not sure how she feels about Me." He confessed. Ruby's heart fluttered._

_"Is that so?" Ruby said calmly, Julian dipped her again but whipped her up so fast, her face stopped inches from his own._

_Am I crazy for wanting _you  
_Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

_They looked breathlessly at each other. "Yes, it is." Julian said softly bending closer…_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul…_

* * *

"Oi! Could we get some help here?" Came Kero's booming voice from outside the house.

Julian let go of Ruby just as she pushed on his chest. Ruby fell with a bump. Julian laughed a little nervously and helped her up. They hurried outside, a pale blush on both their cheeks. Julian opened the front door and the pair were greeted with Kero carrying Sakura and Tori, who looked like they were holding each other up, and Spinel carrying Aiden and Lee, Lee was holding up Aiden's unconscious form.

Julian hurried to Spinel, gently relieving Lee of the comatose Aiden and took him inside to put him in his own room. Ruby helped Sakura then Tori down, much as he hated to admit it, he mumbled thanks. Lee got off of Spinel and walked over to Sakura. He placed his hands around her slim waist and lifted her down from Kero, who changed back into his smaller form. Lee placed Sakura on the ground in front of him.

"I should go, you have people to attend too. Are you going to be okay?" Lee asked as he walked Sakura to her door, Ruby and Tori stood just outside of it.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Sakura said waving as Lee went back over to Spinel who was waiting to give him a ride home.

Lee glanced over at Sakura standing so forlorn at the door, he raced back; dipping her over, Lee gave her a fiery kiss on the lips. Tori sighed and rolled his eyes. Lee snapped her back up and sprinted back to Spinel, leaping on his back, he said to Spinel "Let's go." Spinel smirked and took off while Sakura stood on the doorstep a shocked look on her face. Tori said to Ruby, "Am I going to get some help in?" Ruby laughed and led him inside to his room.

Ruby came back down the stairs. "Well Tori's down, I just looked on your dad and if you need anything else you know our number." She said standing beside Sakura. Sakura nodded looking very tired and dirty. Ruby said her goodbyes and changing into Ruby Moon, she flew off into the night.

Sakura, suddenly tired, slowly collapsed onto the step she was standing on. She never hit the step. Julian caught her before she could meet the ground. "Sakura are you okay?" Kero asked concerned.

"I'm alright just tired." She assured her distressed guardians. Seeing the disbelieving looks on their faces, Sakura said, "Really I'm fine." She tried pushing herself out of Julian's arms but nearly fell again.

"You are in no condition to even get to your room." Julian said scooping Sakura up and started up the stairs.

Sakura smiled, "You sound like Yue just now did you know that?" Julian smiled sadly down on her and even before he had gotten to the top of the stairs, she was fast asleep.

Kero opened the door, since Julian's arms were full. Julian set Sakura down on the bed and Kero drew up a blanket at the foot of the bed to cover Sakura. Julian looked at her "She's so young, she's only sixteen. She can barely get to school on time."

Kero looked at his brother, square in the eyes. "I know that's not Julian talking. You should know better Yue than to take over like that. But in answer to your statement, yes she can. Sakura can do anything if she has the support of her family and friends, most of all us and the cards. If we don't believe in her then who will?"

Julian sighed and rubbed his face. "I guess that makes sense and if you don't mind Yue _I_ would like to go to bed, so if you're done arguing with Kero…" Julian tipped his head to one side listening. "Yes, he's done expressing his opinions." He told Kero, who hid a grin from Yue's explanation of giving his "concerns".

That done Julian and Kero went to bed.

* * *

Several weeks had past and nothing too much out of the ordinary had happened to cause alarm. Aiden after a goodnight's sleep woke up to not remembering what had transpired the night before. Torus had a slightly sprained ankle but was fine now …everything was calm until… the first Sunday in October. Sakura woke up to a beautiful Sunday morning. As she lay there Sakura realized that Kero knew something about maybe why these things were happening. But Sakura didn't know where that notion came from. As she got dressed in a white turtleneck and pink jumper, pulling her long hair into a braid, finishing it off with a white ribbon, the urge got stronger and stronger. 'By the way, where is Kero?" she wondered as she looked in his little room in her desk, noting that the little sun guardian wasn't there. Sakura closed her eyes and sent out her magic seeking Kero's magical signature. He was there in the room but not quite. Sakura realized it was almost like he was in another dimension. As she sent out her magic farther, Yue was in her room too she found, but in the same place Kero was at. When Sakura walked up to the Sakura book the Star cards rose up to meet her, Sakura saw that the four elementals were gone as well. 'Something's going on.' Sakura thought placing her hands on her hips. 'Friends, do you think you could help me locate your moon and sun guardian?' she asked the cards silently. They jiggled in the glittering circle around the young sorceress. The cards swirled around Sakura and then lined up around the four elementals' that had appeared when the other cards had surrounded them. "Please take me to where Yue and Kero are." She asked them. The cards lined up like a door, silently the Star card door opened up into a huge library. Sakura stepped through and gasped in awe at the many books residing on the bookshelves. Kero perked his head over a platform, as it floated over the middle of the room. Sakura walked over to look up at Kero's head. "Would someone tell me what's going on?" She shouted up to him.

Kero sighed. "Let her up Keroberous." Came the voice of Yue.

"Don't bother." Sakura called up. "Fly!" the Star card peeled away from the door and surrounded its mistress. Sakura lighted softly on the platform with pink wings. There on the platform a square table piled high with books stood in the middle. Yue and Kero sat on chairs pulled around a large book. "What is that?" Sakura came over and pointed to the book.

Kero looked over at Yue. Yue answered for Kero. "It's a book that Clow Reed wrote just before he died. It's about prophecies and we have never been able to read it before. But just recently Kero found that he could. There is only one page we can read. All of the other pages look blurry with a spell Clow Reed put on the book. We believe that the rest of the book does not pertain to us."

Sakura looked from each face. "So this page connects to what's happening now?" she said pulling up a chair that had appeared.

Kero said, "Yeah, there's a prophecy that concerns only you Sakura."

"Can I read it?" Sakura asked. When the others nodded she pulled the thick book to her. She read out loud:

**"There will be a time.  
When good is defeated.  
When lights vanish from time  
When the sun does not rise to greet the next day  
There will be only night  
in night there is only darkness  
And in darkness there is only evil**

**There will be a day  
When evil dies  
When the stars fade away  
When the is no moon to light the way  
And on this day there will be nothing but misery"**

Sakura looked up "This is creepy."

Kero nodded "This is why we didn't want to tell you before we were sure."

Yue said, "We even had Spinel come over and look. He's read most of the books in Eli's library. Eli has copies of all the books in this library."

"Why?" Sakura asked still studying the book.

"Because he was the one who wrote the books." Yue explained patiently to his young mistress.

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed, "There's another page I can read!"

"What?" Kero and Yue said together, crowding around her.

"Yeah, it's like a cloud was lifted from my vision." Sakura said.

"I can not read it." Yue said sitting back in the chair. "It would seem that it is only meant for Sakura to read to us."

Kero sighed rubbing his furred head. "Why did Clow put a spell on this book?"

Sakura answered him "Because the rest of these pages aren't meant for us. They are for other generations. Clow Reed put a spell so we can only read what he intended for us to read." Moon and Sun guardian looked at Sakura in astonishment. Sakura met their astounded eyes with flabbergasted ones of her own. "Don't ask me how I knew that. I just did."

Kero shrugged his shoulders. "Clow was one for practical jokes."

"Okay here's what I can read." Sakura said clearing her throat she began to translate,

**"Day and night  
Is decided upon by light**

**Daylight is wondrous and bright  
Darkness solely brings upon fright**

**Black and white  
Is entirely lucid in light**

**The beauty of sight  
Is valued broadest in light**

**Any form of fight  
Must be done in light  
Otherwise winning will be tight**

**In the absence of light  
Hovering around will be our plight**

**We can't separate wrong from right  
If we cannot see without the light"**

"What does that mean?!" Kero said shaking his head in frustration at the books cryptic meaning.

"I don't know. The answer to the prophecy will come clear when Clow has deemed it." Yue said standing up with a sigh. He ruffled his snow-white wings behind him and flew down and out the door.

"You know he's been really grumpy lately. More so than usual" Kero said as they exited the library room and the cards went back to their place in the open Sakura book.

"I know Kero. I know." Sakura murmured distractedly, touching the Star cards reveling in the steadfast energies they sent out to her. The doorbell rang downstairs. "I'll get it!" Sakura yelled dashing out her bedroom and down the stairs. Kero spun dizzily where Sakura had rushed by him.

_To Be Continued…_


	14. I Loved Her First

**Everyone! Just getting out another update. Also would people message me and tell me what they like the best about Yue or Julian or both? I'm having a hard decision in my story about what to do with them. But I can't tell more then that because it would give away the ending and that would be bad.**

Last Time:

"_You know he's been really grumpy lately. More so than usual" Kero said as they exited the library room and the cards went back to their place in the open Sakura book._

"_I know Kero. I know." Sakura murmured distractedly, touching the Star cards reveling in the steadfast energies they sent out to her. The doorbell rang downstairs. "I'll get it!" Sakura yelled dashing out her bedroom and down the stairs. Kero spun dizzily where Sakura had rushed by him. _

* * *

Sakura yanked open the door just as Madison was lifting her hand to ring again. "Madison hi!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hi Sakura." Madison said stepping into the house. "Are you ready for a day of spa treatment?" she asked that twinkle in her violet eyes lighting up dangerously.

"Yeah…" Sakura said nervously. Lee had finally got up the courage and asked Sakura out. Today was that day.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Madison asked clamping onto Sakura's arm. "Let's go!" dragging Sakura up the stairs, she called down to Julian who had just come down to have breakfast. "Julian could you be a dear and bring up that purple duffle bag and the bag with the hanger sticking out? Thank you!" because Julian was so nice he brought up the two bags. Madison took the bags from him and said "Thank you Julian."

"No problem." He replied, smiling, glad that he could help. Then Madison firmly shut the door in his face. None of the household saw Sakura for the rest of the day.

* * *

Madison closed the door and dropped the duffle bag onto Sakura's bed. As Madison began taking things out, Sakura asked Kero, "Could you leave the room please?"

"Why should I" Kero asked stubbornly.

"Sakura and I are going to be doing a lot of girly stuff today." Madison said trying to get Kero to leave.

"I want to try out my new game!" Kero protested defiantly crossing his small arms.

Sakura was rapidly losing patience with her sun guardian. She stalked over to Kero, while he tried to get away but he was back into a corner. Sakura picked Kero by the scruff of the neck, grabbed a handful of hard candies from the bowl she kept on the top of her desk, opened the door magically, flung Kero out with one hand and with the other tossed out the candies right after. Kero landed on the hall floor with a crash. Kero covered his head as head candy rained down on him. Sakura slammed the door with a "Don't come back until I say so."

Kero looked up at Sakura's looming door with a 'what did I do?' expression on his face. A deep laugh sounded from the bottom of the stairs. Kero looked down in surprise. There leaning, because his lithe frame shook so hard, on the railing was Julian. Julian had made it to the bottom of the stairs before Sakura had unceremoniously dumped Kero out her door. Clutching his middle, Julian laughed and laughed. "What's with you?" Kero asked sourly, gingerly picking himself up and gathering the candy scattered on the floor.

"I'm not, _hahaha_! The one, _hahaha_! Laughing! _Hahahaha_!" Julian protested between laughs, trying to breathe.

"Sure you aren't." Kero said turning around to pick up a brightly colored candy. What Kero didn't notice was that Julian's eyes, instead of being a clear blue, were a steel gray. They kept flickering in color as Julian tried to gain control over his laughing.

* * *

Sakura slammed the door shut and heaved an exasperated sigh. Looking over at Madison she found the raven-haired girl bent over with silent laughter. "I know I shouldn't have done that but sometimes he makes me so aggravated." Sakura said shrugging her shoulders, a smile coming over her features. As Madison continued to shake, Sakura finally burst into giggles.

After they had calmed down, Madison picked up a sweet pea scented shampoo and conditioner. She also gave Sakura a pouf with a black raspberry vanilla scented body wash. "Here take these, wash, wash your hair, dry it and come back." She instructed Sakura. Sakura nodded meekly and left the room. Madison began pulling magazines and other essentials out of her bag.

Sakura came back twenty minutes later. Coming back into the room, Sakura saw that Madison had everything ready to go. "Come sit over here." Madison said pointing to the seat in front of Sakura's vanity. Sakura sat. "Now first things first." Madison said picking up a magazine, she handed it to Sakura. "A girl's got to have the perfect do. Pick out the one you like."

Sakura took the magazine and started to flip through it. "To fluffy, to plain, to fancy…" she muttered flicking to one page and the next. Then she found it. "This one!" Sakura exclaimed, jabbing her finger at the glossy page. Madison nodded her approval and picked up a curling iron she had plugged in.

"Let's get started shall we?" Madison asked sweetly putting in a cd. "While I start on your hair, you start on your nails." Madison handed Sakura a small bottle. Sakura sighed and started unscrewing the nail polish bottle top.

* * *

The day past relatively slow for Kero. After being chucked out of Sakura's room, he went to talk to Julian but he had called Ruby and they were in the living room watching a movie called Beauty and the Beast or something like that. Aiden was working in his study downstairs; Tori was talking to his girlfriend or rather he was listening and she was doing the talking. Kero sighed, going to watch the sappy movie that Julian and Ruby were watching. "Oh, come on! You can get him! You're a beast! He's only human!" Kero called at the TV, at the end of his seat, watching the Beast and Gaston fight in the movie. Ruby giggled as Julian smiled at the sun guardian and tightened his arm around Ruby's shoulders.

Tori came into the living room; he sat in a chair, with a sigh. Julian paused the movie. "Hey!" Kero said.

Julian smiled "Trouble with Mei again?"

"No, not really." Tori answered rubbing his still aching ear. "She wants to see me really badly and after talking to her cousin about what's happening over here, she really wanted to come. But I told her it was to dangerous."

Julian and Ruby winced. "I can see a storm coming."

"Yeah. Man, did I get an earful after suggesting that." Tori said looking at the still figures on the TV screen.

"Did she listen?" Ruby asked from next to Julian on the couch.

"No." Tori said. "She's coming around the first week of October. Her school has off that week. Then she's coming on the next flight from Hong Kong."

Julian and Ruby laughed. The doorbell rang. Julian glanced at his watch. "I bet that's Lee. He's taking Sakura out tonight." Tori grumbled, scowling.

Aiden came past the room. "Tori be nice." He admonished, opening the door. "Hello Lee, you're here for Sakura right? Come in and let me call her." Aiden stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Sakura, someone's here for you!" He called up the stairs.

"I'll be right there!" Sakura's voice came floating down.

"She's been up there all day with Madison. No one has seen her all day." Julian said coming from the living room with Tori and Ruby following.

"Seriously?" Lee asked.

"Seriously, and listen kid, you'd better take good care of Sakura or so help me-" Tori was stopped as Madison came running down the stairs, camcorder in hand.

"Here she comes!" Madison called gleefully, wiping up the camcorder to her face.

Everyone looked up the stairs. Sakura chose that time to make her entrance. She stepped delicately to the top step and stopped. Everyone seemed to stop breathing in shock. Lee positively drooled. Sakura wore a fitted, halter dress. A gorgeous emerald color, it matched her eyes, the halter straps were embroidered with shiny jade seed beads. The skirt flared out at the waist and fell to her knees, in waves of shiny, satin, emerald colored material. Jade colored gloves, went to mid-quarter length on Sakura's arms and that was just the outfit. Sakura's long auburn hair was curled into long ringlets then swept into a crown of curls at the top of her head. Two long curls were left free and hung over her shoulders. Sakura wore silver stilettos, on both sides there was a small green charm in the shape of dragon, simple silver oval earrings hung in her ears, a silver star hung on a green satin ribbon choker around her neck. Light make-up finished the effect as Sakura made her way downstairs. When Sakura reached the bottom she stood there uncertainly. "Well?" she asked when no one still spoke.

Madison nudged Lee who stumbled forward, eyes never leaving her face. "T-this is f-for y-you." He said stuttering slightly, awkwardly holding out a corsage of white roses, nestled in green ribbon.

"Thank you." Sakura said, looking him over as well. It seemed that they were the only two people in the room. Lee was dressed in a black shirt and suit. The only color was the emerald colored tie he wore on Madison's insistence.

Lee slipped the rose corsage onto Sakura's slim wrist. Madison cleared her throat. Sakura and Lee looked at her in surprise; they had forgotten that she was there. "Your chariot awaits." Madison said eyes twinkling in their way.

Sakura walked over to Madison an enveloped her in the biggest hug she could give. "Thank you." She whispered to her one and only best friend. Sakura pulled away, Lee took her hand, and they went out the door Ruby held open for them, beaming. The white limousine gleamed in the dying sunlight. Madison had offered Lee the use of one of her limos, for their night out on the town. Lee held the backdoor open and grasped Sakura's hand in his as he helped her into the vehicle. As the car drove off, Ruby closed the door with a soft click.

Aiden turned around and walked away, muttering something about needing to do work, wiping hurriedly at his eyes.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Tori looked like he had just gotten sucker punched. He turned around and headed back to the couch. Julian followed him, to sit next to him and talk softly in his ear; while Tori muttered an answer or two.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

Ruby, Kero, and Madison were the only ones left. "I haven't know Sakura long, but it seems that she just grew up really fast, just now." Ruby said looking in the living room. Tori had now put his face into his hands even as Julian talked even more urgently next to him.

_How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_...

Kero nodded, speechless for once. "I need food." He said simply flying into the kitchen.

Madison nodded absently as she rewound the tape on her camera. "Why not? I could make some kiddy cocktails." Ruby answered "and you could show me the tape you just made."

Madison answered her. "I'll help." As they went into the kitchen.

* * *

As for the loving couple, I'll leave that to your imaginations.**

* * *

**


	15. Invitation equals Party

**Hey just wanted to let everybody know that I have finished writing down the fanfic. Now I'm typing it. Read it and have fun! I don't own CLAMP characters, only the ones that I have made up. Also I just realized that I had spelled my own character's name wrong! Who does that! Well I guess I do. Sorry about that! The name in this chapter is right.**

"Sakura? Sakura, wake up!"

"Huh?" Sakura blinked open her eyes.

"You're going to be late!" Kero said to Sakura, up close and personal with her face. With a shriek Sakura knocked Kero into the wall with her pillow and fell out of bed in the same motion.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Aiden called up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Sakura rushed around the room, throwing on her uniform. Five minutes later, hair flying, Sakura ran out the door and grabbing her bike, well Tori's old bike, she pedaled off with a "Sorry Kero!" thrown over her shoulder.

Kero floated looking out Sakura's window. Exhaling noisily, Kero rubbed his throbbing head, proceeded to the magical library.

* * *

Sakura slipped into her seat just as the bell rang. "I made it." she exhaled, drawing in deep breaths of air into her starved lungs.

"Sakura how was your date?" Eli said leaning over. Sakura sighed dreamily as Madison and Eli looked at each other knowingly.

"Here Sakura, this is for you." Madison said passing over a black envelope with orange stars on it.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Open it." Madison said mysteriously.

Sakura pulled at the flap. "Look at it later Sakura, teacher just came in." Salena hissed behind her.

Sakura put away the envelope in her bag, cheeks reddening slightly at Salena's rebuke.

* * *

Later while they were eating their lunches, Sakura remembered the envelope. "Oh! I completely forgot about what you gave me Mad." Sakura dug around in her bag. She pulled out the envelope, flipping it over Sakura pulled open the flap and drew out an orange piece of paper. It read: 'You are invited to a masked Halloween party at Madison Taylor's house on October 31. RSVP if you can make it.' "Oh I'd love too!" Sakura squealed putting the invitation back in her bag and picking up the apple from the table that the group was eating from outside in the warm autumn morning.

Rubius and Salena came over. "Hey thanks for inviting us Madison." Rubius said pushing his way in between Eli and Madison, to sit down shoulder to shoulder to the raven-haired girl. Madison looked troubled as Eli fell off the end of the bench, as there was no room for three people to sit properly. Eli landed in the dirt with a bump. "Oh sorry Eli old buddy, nothing hurt I hope?" Rubius said trying to look and sound overly concerned.

Eli picked himself off the ground, dusting himself off Eli glared daggers at the blonde haired teenager, as he said in a sarcastic voice. "Oh just peachy." Eli stalked over to Sakura on the other side of the table and sat down with a huff, next to Sakura.

"Your party will be lots of fun, Madison." Sakura said trying to cut the tension that the two young men were creating, clapping her hands together in delight.

Rubius smiled at Sakura's glee. "I'd _love_ to know what you will dress in Sakura."

Sakura was alittle taken back at Rubius's implied tone. A new chilly voice reached the group. "Well you can't know. It's a _masked_ party after all. Right Madison?" Sakura turned her head, face lighting up.

"Lee!" Rubius frowned at this new boy, angry the way Sakura was greeting him so informally, as Lee came towards the group, and Sakura jumped up to hug the handsome stranger.

"Chill out Rube, your eyes are turning and that boy wizard is watching." Hissed Salena, who stood next to the sitting Rubius. Indeed Eli was observing the young man out the corner of his eyes. Rubius closed his eyes and visibly tried to control his temper.

"Rubius, Salena, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Lee Showron." Sakura said as she and Lee returned to the group, hand in hand.

"Nice to meet you." Salena said, blue eyes trailing over Lee's obvious well-built figure. Rubius elbowed his sister and stood up. "Oh, yeah, we have to go but see you at the party Lee." Salena flounced her long blonde hair, turning around she saw that Rubius was leaving without her. "H-hey wait up!" she called running to catch up with her sibling.

"Of all the nerve!" Madison burst out to everyone's surprise. "First Rubius intentionally bumps Eli off the bench, makes a pass at Sakura, then Salena does the same thing to Lee! In front of Sakura!" everyone just stared at Madison, shocked by her out burst since she was usually so good-natured.

Eli quickly slid back over to sit next to the angry girl, placing a finger over Madison's lips; he brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a kiss on it. Madison was shocked into silence by his actions. "Madison, it's alright. Really." Sakura told her best friend.

"But I agree with Madison on one point, I don't trust Rubius. When Lee came over, if looks could kill, which I think it could have happened, Lee would be dead right now." Eli said as Sakura and Lee slid onto the bench across from them. Sakura tilted her head as Eli's sentence sounded odd to her. Eli explained. "What I mean is that when Lee came over Rubius' eyes started turning a weird color. I think it happens if he loses his temper. Which, now that Lee came into the picture, Rubius got pretty angry."

"Maybe that's the guy you fought before." Sakura said as the bell toned. Lee went in with them. "Lee why are you coming with us?" Sakura asked him.

Lee smiled at her. "I just got transferred to your school. So I can be around if anymore weird things happen."

Sakura grinned thinking, 'That's why there was a seat behind me.' As the realization dawned on her. The teacher came in and Sakura had no more time to daydream.

_To Be Continued…_


	16. Preparations

**Another chapter to this story…Another page in these young peoples lives…and still I don't own CCS only my characters…-BeautyandYue**

* * *

That Sunday as Sakura was out shopping for materials for her costume, Salena bumped into her. Salena tucked a strand of golden-brown hair behind her ear. "Salena did you dye your hair?" Sakura asked shifting her bags from one hand to the other.

"Yeah, I was trying for something different. The blonde look wasn't going for me." Salena said as her eyes lit upon the bags Sakura were holding next to her. "Hey is that your costume?" she squealed trying to peer into the brightly colored shopping bags.

Sakura tucked them a little closer to her body.

Sakura tucked them a little closer to her body. "It's a surprise, remember?" she gently reminded Salena.

"Please? Just one little peek? I promise I won't tell, I swear." Salena pleaded, crossing her heart. "May I swallow a thousand needles if I lie."

"Alright, just as long as you won't tell." Sakura told her opening the outside bag just a crack so Salena could peer in.

"Oh, is that cute!" Salena said as she stood back.

Sakura said "I'll see you at school okay?" waving good-bye at each other the young women parted ways.

* * *

Later that day Sakura sat in front of the sewing machine pushing a pink silky fabric through the machines needle. Kero fluttered into the room. "Whatcha making?" he asked, coming to look over Sakura's shoulder. 

The hum in the room stopped as Sakura halted to add more thread to the appliance. "I'm making my outfit for Madison's party." Sakura replied as she started up the device again.

"Really? Well it looks cool. I thought you were making another bear." Kero said approvingly. He still didn't see the reason why people gave out bears to their loved ones.

"No Kero, not another bear." Sakura laughed pushing the cloth under the needle.

"Keep at it then. I'm going to find some food. Maybe your dad is making something. He always makes good things." Kero said over his shoulder as he flew out of the room. Sakura shook her head in amusement then bent her head back over the costume.

_To Be Continued…_


	17. Party!

**Hey everybody! My computer is out so I'm typing this chapter on my dad's laptop. It's fun when your computer has been shut down for the past week. But hey now I'm going to hopefully put up another chapter soon! Keep reading and reviewing! –BeautyandYue**

* * *

The day for Madison's party dawned to a crisp and cool October day. Inside the Avalon house, in the sewing room, Sakura knelt down at Tori's feet, straightening his pants leg. "Why am I wearing this again?" Tori asked lifting his arms and twisting this way and that, to get a glimpse of himself in the full-length mirror in the room. He had been invited to Madison's party as well. Tori was decked out in a complete cowboy outfit. Jeans with brown leather chaps, a denim shirt with a brown leather vest, a red bandana tied around his neck, brown cowboy boots and a cowboy hat, that completed the ensemble, rested on top of Tori's dark, thick locks.

"Because you look absolutely dashing!" came a lilting voice from the doorway. A short, petite, Asian young woman with jet-black hair to her knees entered the room. She twirled around her outfit matching Tori's in everyway except she had a denim skirt edged brown fringe that swished around her slim legs as she moved, showing off brown cowboy boots, and a blue bandana tied around her neck. "Thanks so much Sakura." The Asian said as Sakura, satisfied with Tori's clothes, got off the floor.

Sakura smiled at her friend. "Don't thank me. Thank Madison. She had these lying around somewhere. Madison was more than willing to help, Meilin."

Meilin hooked her arm through Tori's smiling up at him, ruby eyes shining. Tori smiled down on his girlfriend's upturned face. "Now I remember why I'm doing this." He said softly. Meilin's face lit up as she leaned in for Tori's kiss. Sakura shook her head and left the room closing the door behind her.

Sakura headed toward her own room, passing Ruby and Julian in front of Tori's room, arguing heatedly. Sakura stopped short when she saw Julian's face. Julian's eyes had turned steel blue. Those weren't Julian's eyes. "Please Julian? Just for a little while? Ruby Moon is going to be out too." Ruby pleaded with Julian, searching his face, for a sign of relenting in his closed face.

"I will not." It was Julian's body but it wasn't Julian's mind.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, looking from Julian to Ruby.

"I was, as my costume, going to go as my other self and I wondered if Yue would want to go as well." Ruby explained.

Sakura looked at Julian. "Why not? It could be fun." She coaxed.

"I don't do fun." Yue made Julian cross his arms.

"What could it hurt?" Ruby asked. "Please? I don't want to be all by myself."

Julian sighed as Yue wrestled with giving an answer and keeping the angry mind of Julian at bay. "Alright but only for a little while." He relented grudgingly.

Ruby's face broke out into a gigantic grin. "Thank you Julian!" she turned around and flounced downstairs.

Julian grabbed his head groaning, sinking to the ground, one knee striking the wood floor. "Julian are you alright?" Sakura knelt quickly next to her silver-haired, her friend, placing a hand on his slightly hunched over, back. When he didn't answer right away, Sakura asked, "It's getting harder, isn't it?"

Julian's voice floated to her ears "I hate it when he does that." His voice was slightly harsh as if he had been yelling. "It hurts both of us when he takes over like that. I have to deal with my pounding head but he can go sleep his matching headache off." Julian raised his head; eyes back to their normal color. "How do you know about my problem?" he asked Sakura, slightly puzzled as to how she knew.

Sakura smiled "I can write civilly to Tori you know. It's just the talking part that needs some work." Julian chuckled then held his head as it ached. Sakura continued on to answer Julian's question. "After Yue pulled that the first time, Tori got scared and wrote me about it."

"The first time? But that was almost a year and a half ago." Julian thought out loud, confused.

"Tori's been keeping tabs for me. Don't think that I don't care about you or Yue. I want to know when something is happening to my guardian and the person that keeps him alive." Sakura told him simply as they rose to their feet once more.

"I see." Julian said. They walked toward Sakura's room.

"Your personalities are conflicting more and more, and not on important things anymore either." Sakura opened her door and ushered Julian in. he sat on the edge of the bed while Sakura sat on her desk chair. "Your body is already feeling the strain, isn't it?" Sakura looked pointed at Julian's hands that rest on either side of him. They visibly trembled even as Julian clasped them together. Sakura came over taking his slender hands in hers.

"Can you do anything about it?" Julian asked her, eyes asking for help.

Sakura bit her lip in uncertainty "I've been looking in Clow Reed's library for something to help you with. I've come across a spell that would strengthen the barrier between you and Yue's mind but only for a little while. Then something would need to be done with you two."

Julian's eyebrows drew together in confusion. " Like what?"

"If both a you choose it, one option is that I take down the wall between your two minds, then your bodies and minds would merge into one person. Your mind would have bits and pieces of the two personalities but so would your body. The other option is to separate, you and Yue would have your own bodies to do with what you wanted." Sakura said shrugging, walking back over to her chair. She sat down again. "The fact is two very different and powerful minds' live in one body. It is clearly not working anymore." Sakura told him frankly. "Your body just cannot maintain two different minds' anymore." Julian stared off into space thoughtfully. "Why don't I reinforce the barrier for right now and then we'll see where it takes us." Sakura suggested kneeling front of the young man. Julian's eyes widened as Sakura reached up to touch his temples. "Close your eyes and relax." She instructed him. Julian obediently closed his eyes while Sakura chanted "Strengthen, fortify, build to make strong, keep safe and shield from all harm and imposing minds." Afterward Julian opened his eyes. He smiled easily for the first time since Sakura had seen him on the first day of school.

"The pressure of Yue's mind isn't as heavy anymore. Thank you."Sakura opened her door to let Julian out.

"Just remember it's only for a short time." Sakura reminded him, pretending to ignore the little yellow head peeking over the desk drawer that had silently opened as Julian stepped out, walking away, step was already light. Sakura shut the door and sitting on the edge of her bed, she sighed and put her forehead onto her clasped hands, elbows resting on top of her knees. Kero flew over to sit next to her.

"How long does they have?" Kero asked having been woken from a nap, by Sakura opening the door the first time, hearing everything.

Sakura swung to her head, still resting on her hands, to look at Kero, green eyes troubled. "Not long. Soon it will be to late to help either of them."

"I'm scared for them too, Sakura." Kero said as Sakura held out her hands and he flew into them for a comforting hug that both of them needed.

A knock on her door reminded Sakura that she needed to get ready too. "Coming!" Sakura called. Kero and Sakura let go of each other, dashing at moist eyes. Sakura hurriedly pulled on her costume and put on make-up. Sakura trotted down the stairs jangling.

"Wow, Sakura, I like." Meilin said as Sakura twirled around for her and Ruby Moon. Sakura was dressed in a belly dancer's outfit. A thin, light pink, semi-transparent gauze covered the bottom part of her face, covering the top of her head and Sakura's long hair; was a light pink satin cloth that hung down her back. Sewn to the headdress cloth dangling across Sakura's forehead were tiny gold bells. Sakura's pant's and very short top were of the same light pink satin with dainty pink slippers to match. Tiny bells that hung from the bottom of Sakura's top, matched the hanging string of bells wrapped twice around Sakura's slim waist. The same thin semi-transparent gauze connected on the wide straps of Sakura's top, to cover her arms and loop over Sakura's middle finger on each hand. To finish the costume off Sakura had added glitter and lavishly exotic eye make-up to make her emerald eyes really pop. Since that's all anyone could see of her face.

"Sakura, Meilin may like it but I _love_ it." Ruby Moon exclaimed looking prettier than usual while a disgruntled Yue stood next to her, arms crossed. Sakura had a sneaking suspicion that Julian must have made Yue switch sooner than Yue would have liked. "It's positively bewitching."

Tori came downstairs the last one to be ready. "Come on Tori, we're waiting." Meilin said as he came down the stairs, glaring at his little sister.

"No way are you going like that." Tori baulked, seeing his sister's bare midriff before Sakura put on her coat.

"I don't have to change. Meilin?" Sakura said walking out the door.

Tori made to follow and argue with her more but Meilin pulled him into a searing kiss while everyone else filled out quickly. Tori lifted his head a glazed look in his eyes then he realized that Meilin had distracted him. He sighed, "Alright, I'll let it go but you missy will have to be talked too." Wagging a finger at Meilin who tried to look contrite. She laughed as they walked out the door, Tori tickling her sides.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Madison opened the door yet again to admit her guests. "Good evening." Madison said cheerfully.

"Madison, you look fantastic!" Sakura squealed as the group came in. Madison had grown out her hair in the last couple of weeks before her party and now it cascaded down her back, a mass of black curls. She was dressed as Christine in the Phantom of the Opera, Masquerade scene, pink dress and white evening gloves made her seem even more elegant than usual. Sakura quickly lost track of her group. Heading over toward the refreshment table set up in the ballroom that Madison had decorated in her mansion of a house, Sakura had fun trying to guess different people. They tried to guess who she was. Madison had invited many of their classmates and friends. Sakura, laughing at Rita's attempt to guess who she was, bumped into someone as she walked away. "Oh, sorry." She said to the dark haired young man dressed as the Phantom of the Opera complete with the red rose tied with a black ribbon. Sakura recognized who it was. "Eli?" she asked looking closely at the half masked person before her.

"Is that Sakura?" Eli took off his mask so he could see her better.

"I suspect you dressed to match Madison?" Sakura inquired smiling. Eli saw her eyes twinkle so he knew she was smiling. Eli put his mask back on, making an elegant bow with a flourish of his red lined, black cape. "I thought we weren't supposed to know what we are all dressed like." Sakura said mock scolding him.

Eli's cheek, not covered by the white half-mask, turned a red color. "I kinda held Madison's camcorder hostage until she told me."

"Eli!" Sakura exclaimed shocked, "But that does explain why she's been so touchy with you lately."

"I gave it back, don't worry. I plan to make up for it with this." Eli pulled out a black velvet covered box and opened it.

"Oh Eli, she'll love it." Sakura breathed looking at the simple amethyst and diamond necklace, glittering in the chandelier light.

"Hey Moon, are you proposing to my girlfriend?" a ninja clothed in black came up, pulling off his black ski mask to reveal Lee's smiling face.

"Wouldn't even dream of it." Eli said placing the box back into a pocket somewhere on his costume. "Now I think I will find my 'Angel of Music'." With another swishing bow Eli melted into the crowd, leaving Lee and Sakura by themselves. Sakura giggled at Eli's silliness.

Lee looked Sakura over. "You look beautiful." He told her, kissing her hand.

"Thank you." Sakura said blushing slightly. The orchestra that Madison had hired struck up a waltz.

Lee bowed trying to copy Eli's gentlemanly one. "May I have this dance?"

Sakura laughed, taking Lee's outstretched hand, curtsying. "I would love too." He led her out on the floor.

As they swirled around the floor with other couples, Lee looked over Sakura's shoulder. He blinked in surprise. "Do my eyes deceive me or is that Yue dancing with Ruby Moon?"

Sakura glanced over her shoulder and smiled in delight. "Yeah, we convinced him that it would be fun. But I see that he is having more enjoyment than I thought he would."

"You never cease to amaze me." Lee said whirling her around.

* * *

At that moment Madison opened the door for the last of the people she had invited. "Rubius and Sakura? Didn't you come in earlier?" Madison asked confused. Rubius swept in looking regal and arrogant in a king's costume, complete with a purple cape and shiny gold crown. Salena trotted in behind Rubius dressed almost exactly like Sakura except in red. Rubius nudged his twin to answer Madison's question.

"Oh, I went out for a bit." Salena lied as Rubius led her away as Eli caught Madison's attention.

Rubius spotted Ruby Moon and Yue as they made their way off the dance floor, Ruby laughing, cheeks pink from the dance as another waltz struck up. "Now like we planned." Rubius hissed in Salena's ear as they made their way over to the moon guardians'.

* * *

As soon as Yue and Ruby had exited the dance floor, Yue was immediately surrounded by a horde of giggling high school girls, all struggling for his attention. After politely and coolly declining a number of invitations to dance, Yue finally sent them all away with a cold look. Ruby pulled on his arm. "You could be at least sociable."

Yue scowled down at her. "I did not come here to be pestered by hordes of girls who squawk like a gaggle of geese."

"Don't scowl so Yue, it doesn't become you." Ruby said not looking at him but around the room in eagerness at the multi-colored costumes that twirled around on the dance floor.

A look of admiration crossed his face as Yue realized Ruby had known that he was slightly cross with her, without even looking at him. Yue quickly wiped the look off his face and tried not to scowl as Ruby said; but he just did not do well in crowded places.

* * *

Rubius and Salena saw those looks cross then vanish on Yue's face as he settled his face into the usual stoic, expressionless face. They made their move. "The male moon freak is sweet on the female moon freak." Rubius whispered into Salena's ear.

"They don't look like freaks to me." Salena whispered back, dodging around some people. "Actually the female one looks like it's having some fun."

Rubius stopped short. "Are you getting cold feet Salena? I do not have the patience to deal with this right now."

"But why are we doing this?" Salena asked but Rubius did not answer as they had come up on the two moon guardians.

Ruby smiled at the pair. "Hi Sakura, I thought you were dressed in pink. Oh well, maybe someone else is." Ruby said trying to see over the crowd.

Salena's tiny bells held charms. When anyone looked at her and knew Sakura, thought that Salena was Sakura.

"Hi, I wanted you to meet my friend Rubius. His twin sister is dancing with Lee at the moment." Salena said pointing vaguely at the dancing crowd.

Yue's eyes narrowed as he scanned over the crowd. That did not make sense; Sakura was just with Lee and Eli. There! Yue's steel blue eyes caught sight of Lee leading a laughing girl in pink, like the costume Sakura wore, toward the refreshment table. Yue realized Ruby had asked him something. "I'm sorry Ruby, what was that?" he said tuning back into the conversation.

Ruby slightly frowned at him. "I said, didn't the red go well with Sakura's eyes?" Yue made a slight humming sound and turned around again to watch the other pair across the room. She gave an apologetic smile to the two standing there. "Pardon us, will you Sakura?" Sakura and the boy she was with, Rubius was it? nodded and headed back in the direction that they had come. Ruby rounded on Yue. "What is your problem? You were completely rude to Sakura, who is your master, I might add, and her friend!"

Yue's eyebrows rose up in surprise at Ruby's scathing tone, so much that they nearly disappeared into Yue's silver colored bangs. "Well if you hadn't brought Sakura in on our argument before, I wouldn't be here. I believe you would have gotten more enjoyment if you had brought Julian with you. He is better able to get along everyone else, not me." Yue said face turning cold.

"I didn't bring Sakura in on our argument before, she asked! Also, I didn't want to spend the evening with Julian, I wanted to spend it with you!" Ruby spat, dark red eyes flashing dangerously before she swung around, wings quivering.

Yue was instantly sorry. He extended a slender hand. "Ruby…"

* * *

Salena took a hold on Rubius's arm and dragged through the crowd when Ruby had excused her and Yue. Rubius yanked his arm out of Salena's. "I can smell a fight a mile away. It's time to set the plan into motion." Rubius gleefully said as he slipped into the crowd.

Salena looked after her brother's retreating back until someone said, "Hey Sakura!" Salena jerked around realizing that someone meant her!

"Oh, hi Madison and Eli." Salena said to the pair as they came up to her.

"Look what Eli gave me. He shouldn't have." Madison gushed; a simple amethyst and diamond necklace glittered around her graceful neck.

Eli laughed, putting his arm around her waist he said, "Yes, I should have. Especially after what I did."

'Oh gag me.' Salena thought to herself as she was forced to reply, "They are really beautiful Madison, I've got to go find Lee though."

Eli looked at her mystified. "Didn't you already find him?"

"Yeah, but I had to go use the bathroom and then I got talking to Ruby and…" Salena stalled. 'Drat! What was his name again?'

"Hasn't Yue been with her this whole time?" Madison asked as they made their way through the crowd.

"Yeah, so now I can't find him again." Salena quickly lied, trying to steer away from that line of conversation.

Eli used his newly gained height to look over the heads of people. "Ah, Lee got talking to someone else as well. Let's go over and say hello."

Salena nodded as they made their way over thinking, 'Okay brother, you better hurry up! We're going over and Sakura is still with Lee!' a few seconds later, the room went dark. Someone screamed. Madison's voice rose over the anxious and rustling throng. "Don't panic! Everyone, the power will come back shortly." As she said the words, the chandelier flickered then came back to life. The room cheered and the orchestra started up again.

Salena, Madison, and Eli came upon a bewildered Lee. "Have you seen Sakura? She was just here."

"What are you talking about? She's right here." Madison said as Salena took Sakura's place beside Lee.

Lee looked at her more confused than ever. "Weren't you wearing pink?" he asked.

Salena laughed nervously. "It must be someone else, I've been wearing red this whole time."

Yue and Ruby came hurrying over. "Everyone okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah" the group chorused.

Yue asked Salena, "Mistress, do you sense anything?"

Salena thought confusedly 'Mistress? Oh, he must mean Sakura. Shoot! That means me!' "No, not at all. Nothing out of the ordinary. Must have just popped a breaker."

Lee looked at her strangely and took out on the dance floor again with Eli leading Madison, and it looked like Yue had made up to Ruby for the time being. As they danced Lee asked "Why didn't you tell Yue not to call you mistress? I thought you hated being called that."

Salena airily said, "Oh, I forgot! The lights going out were still on my mind. Someone had pushed me from behind. It was very strange but it could have been because there are so many people here."

Lee and Salena danced silently for the next few moments. Several things were bothering Lee about Sakura but he couldn't place his finger on it. When the song ended he grabbed Salena's hand and pulled her off the floor. "I'm thirsty, want something?" he said hurriedly, throwing Salena off guard.

"Sure, a lemon ice please." Salena said as Lee nodded brusquely and went off to the refreshment table. Rubius appeared beside her as soon as Lee was out of hearing range.

"Good job. He seems to be fooled." Rubius congratulated her.

"Yeah, but he seems distracted. Are you sure this will work? I still don't think this is a very good idea, Rube." Salena said worriedly, rubbing her arms as if suddenly cold.

"Relax will you? If you keep this up he'll definitely know that something's up." Rubius said. "I got her though. I tied her up good in the attic of our human house, put a dampening spell on her bonds. They won't find her until it's too late. Here comes your date, keep up the good work." He slipped off again with a brandish of his black purple edged cape, grabbing a single girl and waltzing off with her.

Salena jumped when Lee said, "Was that Rubius? What did he want?" as he handed Salena her lemon ice.

"Nothing important." Salena ate a tiny bit of the tart, cold treat, smiling sweetly at Lee.

_To Be Continued…_


	18. Burns with all your heart

**Yeah, I'm getting to the end! Only four more chapters till the end! Then it's done! TT sob it has pretty much turned into my child. If I did have any children. But I don't 'cause I'm only 17. much to early for that!" Some parts in this chapter might be confusing as I switch from one character to the other. The jump in time or part will be shown with a line. Disclaimer is the same as in the beginning and when I remember to put it in. I do not own CCS or the characters that come with it. Only the characters that I have made up.**

* * *

Sakura struggled against the magical fire ropes and gag that bound her arms behind her, with her ankles bound to the chair as well. 'When I get out of here, I will use Firey on that dumb Kazak!' she thought in the dark dungeon like room. 

Sakura had known she was in trouble the moment the lights went out. She had screamed when hands roughly grabbed her from behind. A gag immediately slipped into her mouth, as one of the hands yanked away the gauze covering her mouth, before Sakura could make another sound. "Not another noise. Or that lovely chandelier of Miss Taylor's will simply have to come down and we don't want that, do we? People could get hurt." A malicious voice silkily murmured in her left ear. He quickly dragged Sakura with him as he vanished out of the ballroom a split second before the lights were flipped back on. They reappeared in a dungeon room halfway across town. Sakura was shoved into a straight backed wood chair as Kazak, she now understood, made magical black colored ropes edged in purple, to tie snugly around Sakura's ankles and bind her arms behind the chair's back. The fire didn't burn or hurt but Sakura immediately found that it dampened her magical ability and sense. "You have something that I want and I aim to get it." Kazak informed Sakura as she glared at him emerald eyes snapping dangerously at him. "While I wait to get my present, I'll leave you with this lovely mirror so you can see Aurora at her best." Kazak placed a black standing mirror that suddenly appeared in his hands, right where Sakura could see. There Aurora was dancing with Lee and talking to Sakura's friends'. Sakura made an odd sobbing sound. Kazak tilted his head toward Sakura. "Music to my ears. It won't be long now. I'll leave you now but I will be back in a little while, so try not to do anything really, really stupid while I'm gone. Okay? Be a good captive." Kazak patted Sakura's head, like one petting a pet dog and vanished in a flash of black, purple edged fire.

Sakura blinked away the spots in her vision and struggled against the magical fire ropes and gag that bound her arms behind her, with her ankles bound to the chair as well. 'When I get out of here, I will use Firey on that dumb Kazak!' she thought in the dark dungeon like room. She quickly became exhausted as the ropes quickly drained her of what little magic Sakura had left, when Kazak had first put the ropes on her, taking some of her power a little at a time. Sakura made the mistake of looking the mirror. Lee had just given Aurora a lemon ice. Sakura could see Aurora as she was, long red hair and the outfit from the fit time they had met. Sakura sagged dejectedly against the chair as Lee put his arm around Aurora's waist. 'Lee, can't you see that's not me?' Sakura thought 'Can't you see through that fake?' through the magic she had left, hoping to reach them, Sakura screamed her rage.

A soft voice answered her enraged call. _"What is it that you need young sorceress?" _

'Clow Reed?' Sakura thought back incredulous.

A gentle chuckle issued through Sakura's head. _"Yes, it is I. Have you forgotten me so quickly?" _

'No, never you!' Sakura answered hastily.

"_Why are you waiting for your friends to figure out that's not you?" _Clow asked.

'Because he has chained me! I can't get free on my own!' Sakura called desperately. 'He has taken most, if not all my magic. I don't have anything left!'

"_Poppycock, you know how and most certainly can free yourself, young cardcaptor. But heed my words; this is the last time I will talk to you. My time in this realm grows dim and it's time you forge your own path. Not one that I have foreseen or know how it will turn out." _

'But-!' Sakura silently protested.

"_No buts, Sakura. You still have the star cards and your staff but that will all change shortly." _Clow's voice began to dim. _"Sakura, your powers are great but will grow greater still. It will soon encompass light, dark, sun, moon, and stars. This power comes not from the stars but burns with the strength of all your heart. Take care of Yue, Kero, and the cards."_

Sakura felt Clow's presence start to fade for the final time. 'Clow! Thank you so much! I'll do my best with what you have passed onto me! I won't let you down! I PROMISE!' Sakura thought spoke to her mentor for the last time after being mind taught by him for the past three years.

Sakura felt Clow smile, that fatherly smile of his, _"Your welcome my dear. I have no doubt that you will be fine. Good luck…Goodbye…"_ with that, Clow Reed was gone.

Sakura opened her eyes, because they had closed of their own accord during her conversation, to find her cheeks wet with tears. 'Alright, what did Clow say?' Sakura tried magic but there was no response. Sakura glanced in the mirror. The talk with her old mentor had taken longer than she had expected. The mirror showed her group getting ready to leave, getting on coats and walking out the door into the cold, starlit night. Aurora held Lee's hand! Sakura renewed her struggles but was only rewarded with sore wrists and ankles. 'Okay Sakura, calm down. What did Clow say? My powers will soon encompass light, dark, sun, moon, and stars? The power burns with all my heart?' Sakura thought trying to muddle through Clow's riddle. 'Heart? Of course! I don't need to say the words out loud because they are already imprinted on my heart!' Sakura triumphantly thought. Already a warm buzz was filling Sakura's mind and body, the star key floated till Sakura could see it before her eyes, shifting to the star staff. As the staff hung there Sakura thought 'What words?' the party group had almost made it to the Avalon house where they would say goodbye to Eli and part ways. Then the fury that Aurora and Kazak were going to get near her family and friends burned Sakura. Kazak appeared in the room. Sakura, furious, then knew the words. 'Key that holds the power of the stars reincarnate to receive powers of light, dark, sun, moon, and stars! Release!' white light filled Sakura, body and soul, burning with the strength of her heart. White colored magic spun round and round the star staff and a pure white light filled the room.

* * *

Lee stopped short on the sidewalk that the group was walking on, almost making Salena stumble. "Lee what's wrong?" Salena asked as Lee glared at her and yanked his hand violently out of hers. 

"You're not Sakura. I wasn't sure if something had hit you in the head back at the party because you weren't even mad that Yue had called you mistress. It was almost like you've been called that before and like being called that." Lee said.

"What are you talking about Lee? Of course I'm Sakura." Salena tried to hold on fleetingly to her lie.

"No you're not." Eli had his sun staff key out if he needed it. "We all just felt Sakura's magic, though a little different, it was still Sakura's and it definitely did not come from you." Eli explained. Meilin looked mystified at the abrupt change of atmosphere. Sakura had sent a clear signal that all who had even a inkling of magic felt it sing in their bodies now. Even Tori had felt it.

Salena tried slipping away, shedding her disguise, Aurora flapped her wings to fly but a sword point held her in place. "I don't think so." Lee coldly told her even as Tori grabbed one arm and Meilin grabbed the other.

Yue made to help Lee but a strange sound burst from his lips and he dropped to one knee. "Yue!" Ruby cried. She glared at Salena while she quickly knelt beside Yue. "What's wrong?"

Eli came over to look at the shivering moon guardian. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, he won't say anything!" Ruby cried helplessly.

'Kazak what's going on? Things are going down fast on this end!' Aurora shouted down their mind link.

'Not right now! I'm busy!' Kazak cut her off but not before Aurora saw a blindingly white space.

Yue looked up at Ruby a jubilate look in his eyes. They met ruby's frightened ones. "I'm alright but something has filled me. A magic I have no knowledge of, I no longer grow weaker with the waning of the moon."

Eli gasped. "How is that possible?"

Aurora took the opportunity to shake off Meilin to the ground while Tori's attention was for his girlfriend; Aurora shook him off as well. Tori landed beside his girlfriend on the concrete. Aurora took off down the street.

"Hey!" cried Lee taking after her as the rest of the group followed closely behind.

* * *

Sakura squinted her eyes against the bright light. Blinking away spots, Sakura saw her new staff. It was about four feet tall with a blue staff. At the very bottom of the staff, was a small reddish pink heart the size of a golf ball, separating the heart only from another heart a little bit bigger, was a piece of the staff. Then there was only the blue rod until the top. At the top of the staff was another heart that was bigger than the first two hearts; on top of the heart was a small, black, thin, platform. Attached to the platform was Yue's symbol of the silver moon, sat on one side while Kero's symbol of the golden sun sat on the other, the moon's points' touched two of the sun's ray points. In the middle was Sakura's symbol a golden star with silver highlighting the lines on the star. Connected to the curve of the moon was a pure snow-white wing shot with glittering sliver thread. The same pure snow-white wing adorned the sun's outer side; shot this time with glittering gold thread. 

Sakura thought 'Star cards!' and they appeared before her swirling around, frightened at sensing their mistress tied up. 'Sword' the card touched the top of the staff and changed a sky blue color as the staff changed into a sword with a blue hilt. It made quick work of the magical ropes tied to Sakura. Sakura yanked off the gag as Kazak came forward "What the-?"

"I don't think so!" Sakura marched toward him, the air around her crackling dangerously. She grabbed a card out of the circling cards. "Firey!" Sakura yelled. It too changed and raced towards Kazak. The magic circle had changed as well. The moon, sun, and star had moved to form a triangle around a heart symbol that had the picture of a flame in the middle of the heart.

Kazak jumped out of the way, the room revolved back to an apartment room not far from where the Avalon house was. "That was for tying me up." Sakura snarled. "Wood!" Kazak was soon tied up himself.

"Blast it!" He cried and in a blink he was gone.

Sakura sighed. "Why do they always run?" she asked the cards around her as Sakura made her way to the sliding balcony door. Opening it she stepped out into the cold night air. Sakura shivered. 'This really doesn't help.' "Create!" Sakura changed her clothes to an outfit Madison had made back in her Cardcaptor days, and then changed the Fly card. Sakura glanced for the last time at the mirror, seeing Aurora running. "I don't think so!" Sakura cried springing off the balcony into the night, two snow-white wings flapping Sakura silently off into the night sky.

* * *

Aurora ran as fast as she could, fiery-red hair streamed behind her as she ran in purple leather boots. Lee and the others were catching up. "Storm!" the storm card picked up the fleeing Aurora and slammed her painfully into a wall. The others pulled to a stop as Sakura landed in front of the trapped girl. 

"Sakura?" Lee and the others were flabbergasted. Yue sense something was not right with Sakura.

"Why did you impersonate me and tie me up?! Tell me!" Sakura flashed down her staff and it changed to the sword again. "Or do I have to cut the words right out of that pretty neck of yours?" Sakura pressed the point to Aurora's bare ivory white throat.

Yue called "Sakura! No you don't know what you are doing!" flying towards Sakura as she drew her sword back.

"No!" Sakura shouted in a tight voice. Yue slammed to the pavement with a painful thud. Yue looked at Sakura with heartbroken eyes as he struggled to a crouch.

"Yue!" Ruby cried moving toward the down guardian.

Sakura waved a hand at the group as it neared Yue and the trapped Aurora. They froze in their tracks. Sakura turned her head towards the group and they found they could speak as one Lee and the others gasped. Sakura's eyes weren't the normal warm emerald color; instead an eerie silver color had replaced it. Eli told the others "We have to do something quick! The magic is so powerful that it took over Sakura! It could destroy her!"

"Thanks a lot Sherlock, we have figured that out by now!" Meilin yelled at the young wizard. If Eli were able to move he would have glared at her.

Lee looked at Sakura in anguish as she turned back to the ensnared Aurora. "Now back to you." The magic made Sakura's voice seem strange, hollow.

Kazak suddenly appeared in the air with a naked sword gleaming in his right hand. "Let her go!" Sakura rose up with a snarl at her other captor. Kazak brought up to defend, not realizing that Sakura had been practicing with the sword card these past three years.

The sound of clashing swords filled the night sky. Aurora struggled against the storm card. Sakura risked a look to see if Aurora was still there. Kazak took that opportunity to lock hilts with her, slamming his left shoulder into her shoulder, knocking her to the ground with a thump. Storm let go of Aurora as Sakura lost grip of that card. Aurora fluttered over to Kazak. "Thank you." She said relief apparent in her voice.

Kazak sneered at her. "We'll talk later." Then they retreated in a flash of purple and black. Sakura shook her sword at the sky in frustration at losing her prey.

"Sakura are you alright?" Meilin asked Sakura as she staggered over to the still frozen group.

Sakura planted herself in front of Yue. Sakura had kept the freezing spell off of Yue and Ruby's wings. So now Yue's wings fluttered uselessly as he tried to bring himself upright from where he knelt on one knee on the pavement. "Pathetic." Sakura spat in displeasure, the magic still having sway on her mind. Yue's wings' flinched as if Sakura had physically punched Yue in his face.

Ruby called to Yue, "Don't listen to her! She doesn't know what she is talking about!" she ruffled her wings in exasperation. "That's not her! You know that!"

Sakura looked over at Ruby Moon, a look Ruby couldn't decipher came onto Sakura's face as she sauntered over to the woman, frozen in position, hand reaching out, as if to help the fallen Yue. Sakura snapped her fingers and Ruby stumbled as she was suddenly released from the spell. Sakura used the wood card to tie her up again but where Sakura could see her face. Sakura caught Ruby's eye as they flitted from looking at her then worriedly at Yue as his wings drooped lower and lower. Sakura sneered, starting to prowl around Ruby. "She's very pretty, is she not Yue?" she called over to him. "I would very much like to know what you are thinking about right now; no, whom you are thinking about." Sakura said stopping again in front of Ruby as the wood card brought Ruby's frightened eyes to look directly into Sakura's empty silver colored ones. Sakura reached up two fingers on either side of Ruby's head and pressed them lightly to her temples. Ruby gasped in agony as she tried to fight Sakura forcing herself into her mind, from reading her thoughts. Ruby tried hiding them from her.

"Sakura, please don't." Eli pleaded with Sakura but it fell on deaf ears.

A slow self-satisfied smirk manifested upon Sakura's face. "Would you like to know something about Yue over there?" Sakura whispered to Ruby so only she could hear. "Yeah, him." Sakura told her when Ruby's eyes flitted back over to Yue's quivering wings. "He's breaking up. He can't handle it anymore. Soon he'll be but a distant memory." Sakura hissed at her as she released Ruby but froze her again. Ruby's eyes shed tears at Sakura's harsh words about Yue.

"Sakura, fight me!" Lee sharply said, trying to get Sakura distracted from doing something even worse.

Sakura looked surprised then pleased at this challenge. A white glow was beginning to gather around her body. Sakura snapped her fingers and Lee was free once more. Sakura walked back in front of Lee as he brought his sword up to bear against Sakura's. "Sakura, can you hear me? I know you're in there! Guys, keep talking to her!" Lee told the others while he and she met swords clashing, throwing sparks at the contact. Sakura pushed Lee back but Lee pushed her off. "Elemental fire!"

"Watery!" Sakura defended well against him.

The others were trying to talk to Sakura. "Sakura, I'm your brother! I go to school with Julian!" Tori called out to her.

Sakura shook her head in denial as Lee met her again with his sword. "Listen to me Sakura, it's Lee!" Lee pleaded with her while the others shouted encouragements.

Sakura faltered, allowing enough room for Lee to knock her sword out of her hands. Sakura groaned putting a hand on her head while she scrambled for her weapon. "Keep talking to her!" Lee instructed the others.

"Sakura, it's Eli, remember? I'm dating your best friend, Madison! Don't forget her!" Eli called as Sakura came around again, slashing and hacking with her recovered sword.

"I have nothing! You kept my true power locked up in me! I don't want to be shut up again!" cried Sakura but it really was the magic talking.

"We won't lock you up promise! We want you to use your power! But for good purposes, not hurting people with it!" Lee said.

"Lies!" screamed Sakura, clutching her head she froze Lee again.

"Sakura, listen to him!" Tori said.

"No! You can't make me!" Sakura covered her ears and turned her back on them.

"Sakura, I'm dating your brother!" Meilin called.

Sakura slumped to the ground, moaning. "Help me." Came the pitiful whispered sound from the real Sakura.

Lee struggled to get to her, to move, anything. Lee found he could sluggishly make his way over to the distraught and shaking Sakura. Lee was almost afraid to touch her as he knelt on one knee in front of Sakura. But his hand closed over Sakura's arm as she stared sightlessly at the ground, hands still grasping her head. "I can't…I can't…I'm not strong enough…it wants too…" Sakura broke out in tortured gasps.

"Shhh…" Lee gathered her in his arms, pretending he didn't see the glow around her get brighter. "You can."

"I can't…I can't control it." Sakura got panicky.

Eli's eyes widened as he felt something shift in Sakura's fine line of control. "Hurry damn it! Whether Sakura knows it or not, she's gathering enough power to blow up the world three times over!" Eli bellowed at Lee, terror in his usually calm voice.

Lee ignored him as he started rocking Sakura gently. She looked up at Lee, tears of pain streaming down her face. Her eyes flitted back and forth in color, as she tried to regain control. "It hurts…" Sakura whimpered.

Lee kept swaying her slowly. "I know Sakura. Keep fighting though. We're all here for you, keep fighting!" the atmosphere in the area was building rapidly as it came down to mere minutes before Sakura lost complete control. Sakura shuddered, as her white glow got even brighter. "Sakura, think of capturing the cards with me, then becoming the master of the Clow cards. Yue was the judge." Lee told her. Sakura gulped, afraid. "We need you." Lee paused a second before going on. "I need you." He said bending down his head; Lee kissed her.

As Lee pulled his head away Sakura looked up at him in wonder. "I-I remember changing the cards into Sakura cards. I remember Yue didn't have enough power because I needed all my power to change the cards; Tori gave his magic to Yue. If he hadn't Yue would have disappeared. My dad shares a split soul and magic with Eli. Eli is the reincarnation of Clow Reed who told me how to unlock my heart's power." at the same time as Sakura was talking, her glow was getting dimmer and dimmer. "I never want Yue to disappear. I love both Yue and Julian as if they were my other brothers. Tori is my brother. Yue, Julian, Ruby, Meilin, and Madison are all my friends." Sakura's eyes were back to their normal color. "My one true love is you, Lee Showron." And like a candle that gets suddenly snuffed out, the magic let go of Sakura and she fell limply back against Lee's arms.

The others fell to their knees, as Sakura's spell on them broke, after being frozen in one place for so long. Lee stood up with the unconscious Sakura in his arms. "Is she alright?" Tori asked, a little in awe at the power his little sister had thrown off.

"Yeah, I think so." Lee said looking down on her tired face.

"I should hope so, as that was part of the prophecy." Yue said. He had not risen from his kneeling position yet. He recited the part that pertained to what had happened tonight.

Ruby looked at everyone else "Well, do you think we can ever get to home without being attacked at least once a day?" she asked exasperatedly, planting gloved hands on hips.

That got a tired chuckle out of everyone as they straggled toward the Avalon house.

_To Be continued…_


	19. surprises and yelling

**Hey almost done! I probably lied with the chapters too. I can't count eh, so what else is new? There will probably be fewer chapters than what I have said but I could be wrong again. It all depends on how many chapters I want to type.-BeautyandYue**

* * *

"I don't know if we'll ever have a smooth walk home Ruby." Eli said as he came into the living room after checking Sakura over for no ill effects.

"So why did Sakura come after us?" Lee asked as Eli sat down with a sigh while accepting a cup of tea from Ruby.

Eli took a sip and settled more comfortably into the couch before speaking. "I have come to the conclusion that Sakura, somehow had a power locked up inside of her. When there was the black out Kazak switched Sakura out and put Aurora in her place. He must have provoked her enough, the magic broke out in a most violent way, at Sakura's anger at being captured, know doubt."

"But that still doesn't explain why Sakura rounded on us like she did with Yue, Ruby, and I." Lee said.

"Ah, the real reason is this," Eli put a finger up, going into Clow Reed mode, as Madison like to put it. "She was furious that Kazak and Aurora had gotten away and with the magic still in control, Sakura took out her anger on us, unfortunately."

"Will she have as hard of time changing the cards again as she did last time?" Meilin asked from where she sat on Tori's lap in a chair.

"No I don't believe so. When she's up and about I'm going to check out the soundness of her magic and see what happens. Until then, no I don't think she'll have a problem." Eli said as Meilin hid a yawn behind a hand.

Tori yawned hugely. "I don't know about you but these matters can be discussed just as well in the morning when Sakura and you all are more awake." He said lifting Meilin off his lap. "I'll find blankets and pillows for everybody but you'll have to bed down here though."

"No problem, it will be just like one big sleepover." Meilin said. When Eli looked at her like she was crazy, Meilin added, "But we'll be getting sleep in this one."

Ruby looked around the room for Yue. The moon angel had been moody and unresponsive ever since the group had come back from the confrontation with Aurora and Kazak and even Sakura. Ruby slipped out of the living room, out the front door, to walk a little ways in front of the house so she could see the roof. 'Ah ha.' She thought flying upward. There back facing her, was Yue, staring gloomily at the full moon that just kissed the tops of the trees.

Yue turned his head to look to his right as Ruby alighted on the roof. Her footsteps quiet as she walked toward him. A ray of moonlight caught Ruby Moon, lighting up her rich, deep, red hair and pleasing figure. With a small sigh Yue turned his head back to look at the cold, unfeeling moon in the night sky. 'She looks like the autumn moon in human flesh.' He reflected as Ruby sat down beside him.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing." Yue answered, face impassive as he looked straight ahead.

"Are you only going to answer me in one syllable answers?" Ruby said, craning to look at his face better in the dark.

"Maybe." Yue figured if he did this long enough that she would get frustrated with him and go away. But tonight was not the case.

Ruby let out an exasperated breath and went out on a limb. A very shaky one at that; Ruby leaned her head against Yue's shoulder. He stiffened at the unfamiliar and forward gesture. Yue scowled down at the head of the most infuriating yet unique in a attractive sort of way, woman he'd ever met, as she stared at the moon he had been looking at only moments before. "You're bothered by what Sakura said to you earlier, isn't it?" Ruby said looking up at him with understanding eyes. Yue's face closed up the minute she said that. "She didn't mean it you know. Sakura was just under the influence of her magic. My thoughts were that she was captured on purpose, so her magic would break out like that. But that's just my theory." Ruby stated.

"But I can't. The inflection in her voice when she rebuffed my wanting to help that was the first time Sakura had used her power to check me." Yue didn't know why he was pouring out his heart to this silly and sometimes non-sensible creature, who daringly rested up against his shoulder.

"Maybe it's because she or Clow really have never said no to you before." Ruby mused out loud.

"That's not it at all!" Yue exclaimed, jumping up, composure shattered. Ruby drew back startled. "I'm sorry. It's just that I was getting to the point where I could call her by her name. Tonight when she sneered down on me like I was her dog or something, completely destroyed what I was trying to work up the courage to do." Yue's wings ruffled in the slight night air breeze. "Her treatment of you was unacceptable, she told you something I didn't want you knowing." He said so softly that Ruby almost missed it, as he turned away from her arms crossed.

"Whatever Sakura said tonight, to us didn't mean a thing. She didn't even know what she was talking about, right?" Ruby flapped her hand at the foolishness of it all but when Yue did answer her to reaffirm her comment, she repeated, "Right?"

Yue sighed and turned back toward her. "She wasn't when she was talking to you. I am breaking up. Julian and I can not work or live in the same body anymore. No," He corrected himself with almost a trace of bitterness, "Our minds can't"

Ruby had stood up when Yue had made his confession. "What?" was her only reply to the melancholy guardian.

"We don't have long. Sakura strengthen the barrier between our minds but already it weakens as we speak. Soon we will have to make a choice. Let our minds become one or lead our own separate lives." Yue said, a hand unconsciously reaching up to touch his temple, as he looked over the quiet town.

Ruby unexpectedly threw her arms around Yue's slim middle, burying her face into his broad chest. Yue's arms came out in surprise, as this was a new experience for him. He didn't know what to do. Ruby mumbled something into his robes. "I'm sorry Ruby, but what did you say?"

Ruby tilted her head so Yue could see her ruby red eyes glittering at him furiously. "I said, 'you _can't_ disappear! We won't let you!'" with that she promptly burst into tears and buried her head again in the fabric of his clothes. Yue's astonished expression at her outburst changed to wonderment to pleasure as he brought his arms to gather Ruby's shaking frame to him. Yue put his cheek, eyes thoughtful, on top of Ruby's head; stroking her hair tenderly.

* * *

"Kazak, what went wrong?" Aurora screeched at her brother.

"Nothing went wrong, sister dear." Kazak replied calmly from his black throne, polishing his sword thoughtfully, not looking up at his agitated, pacing sister. "Everything went according to plan."

"According to plan? According- are you out of your mind? I was pinned to a wall for god's sake! That was not in the plan or fun, let me tell you." Aurora spat at him.

"Yes, it did. Sakura was to come into a new power. I had foreseen it. I didn't realize she would react so smashingly violent to the situation I put her in. But," Kazak shrugged "it served my purpose. No thanks to you."

Aurora put her hands on her hips, jade eyes flashed dangerously as she asked mockingly, "And what purpose was that? Hmm? Mind sharing your thoughts oh great ones?"

Kazak finally looked up from his task. "Sakura was throwing off enough energy to light all of Europe, so I took some when she changed the staff, it only threw her off a little."

Aurora shook her head, red hair flashing in the candlelight of the throne room. "I don't understand. What's so important about Sakura's power?"

"Because Sakura, as of right now, holds the power of the universe in the palm of her hands!" Kazak roared throwing down the cleaning rag, tired of Aurora not getting it.

Aurora visibly flinched. "So we need her power for our plan?" she asked hopefully trying to get it.

"Exactly. You were just bait." Kazak admired himself in the blades mirror like surface.

"Just bait?!" Aurora shrieked, purple fire, edged in black grew at her fingertips.

"Yes, because you are good for nothing else! You cant' fight decent, nor can you keep from having that damned conscious of yours from interfering! Now go before I really lose my temper, you near-sighted twit!" Kazak bellowed advancing down the throne stairs, sword blazing with black, purple edged fire. Aurora flashed out of the room in a purple streak, too frightened of her brother to speak. Kazak sat down again looking at his reflection. "She has the audacity to question the plan? What a moron. She really is." Kazak told his reflection that grinned evilly back at him.

_To Be Continued…_


	20. Final Confrontation

**Hey everyone! Only one more chapter and then I'm done! I'm so glad for those that have stuck through to the end! Thank you so much! Also reviewing you guys rock for being so faithful! You know who you are! Thank you-BeautyandYue**

* * *

The next day after Sakura had woken up, she apologized profusely to everyone, most of all Yue. Unfortunately it would be several weeks before he could even get the courage to call his mistress by her name. In the weeks that followed that crazy night, on weekends Eli would come over and he would lock him and Sakura in Clow's library for hours on end just to see how far her magic now reached. In the process Eli had Sakura work with her star cards changing them into Universe cards, as Madison now dubbed them after she found out. Naturally she was delighted, Madison already had vision and copies of costumes made to outfit Sakura for whatever the situation called for. As the middle of November rolled around, the Avalon family had just gotten down with dinner when Kero asked Sakura what the matter was, after seeing the expression change on her face for the millionth time that evening. "I've gotten a bad sensation all evening but now it's really intensifying. I think it's…" she trailed off looking at Aiden who looked back at her with a worried look in his eyes.

Aiden and Tori looked at each other. Then looked at Julian who sat next to Sakura. He nodded slowly, confirming what Sakura was telling them. Aiden sighed. "Go do what you have to do. I know there's no stopping you. Please be careful and come back." Tori nodded his agreement.

Sakura pushed back from the table as Kero flew to her room to call everyone, she first hugged Aiden then Tori. "Thank you. I will be back." Sakura then nodded at Julian who had stood up also, "Let's go." He and she ran out the room. Julian went outside to wait for the others while Sakura went to her room to grab the Universe cards and the Star cards that had not been changed yet. She then took the outfit Madison had given her not more than a week ago saying, _"This is a special outfit for the final showdown. Whenever that is." _After she had changed Sakura came down stairs and out the door where everyone had gathered, talking quietly among themselves. Lee was in his traditional robes; Sakura had on the outfit she had used to change the sword card with only it was in sky blue and the star badge now showed a gold moon, sun, and stars, gathered around a red shiny heart.

"I tried calling Ruby on her cell. She was doing some shopping for me, but I couldn't get her. So I left a message." Eli said standing next to Yue, in his slightly smaller version of Clow Reed's robes.

"That's alright, she'll catch up. Ruby won't want to miss this." Sakura said while the talking petered off.

"Well Sakura where too?" Eli asked, sun staff glinting in the setting sunlight.

Sakura point "It's at the shrine."

Kero barked, "Well you heard her. Let's go!" Lee climbed onto his back while Madison and Eli did the same thing to Spinel. Sakura pulled out the Fly card. Soon they were all flying speedily over to the shrine that had been abandoned since Ms. McKenzie had went back to England. She had meant to come back but then she got married and now she lived in Scotland. They landed in front of the entrance to the shrine.

A malicious, cold voice floated down to them. "So good of you to come." There sitting and standing on the stone entrance to the shrine were Salena and Rubius!

Sakura and the others looked confused while Eli didn't look so surprised. Actually he looked like he expected it. The blonde hair on Rubius' head ruffled even though there was no wind. He smiled evilly showing blinding white teeth, his eyes turning a purple and gray-silver while his street clothes shifted to black pants, shirt, and boots. A black staff with a silver moon symbol appeared in his right hand, huge black bat wings sprouted from his back. Rubius shook his, now black streaked purple spiked hair, head at the groups' flabbergasted expression. "I should introduce myself, can't be rude now can I? I am Kazak, soon to be destroyer of you and ruling this world." Kazak gave a mock bow.

"I will rule next to my brother. I am Aurora." Salena closed her blue eyes and her sitting image blurred until jade colored eyes opened. She was dressed like she was when they first met her, all in black this time. Shaking blood red hair out of her face, Aurora planted as black staff with a sun symbol on her left side, standing up she stood next to her brother. Together with their bat wings, they made an imposing pair.

"We've just had the privilege of making a new friend. Only she's sleeping at the moment and doesn't want to be disturbed." Kazak snapped his fingers. In a flash of light and black smoke, a black colored sphere appeared in under the archway of the shrine.

"Ruby!" Yue shouted, as the sphere's walls thinned so that the group could see Ruby Moon in her guardian form, sprawled in a heap at the bottom of her prison. Unconscious but alive.

A new voice reached the cardcaptors. "This is our first meeting." A huge brown and black griffin with gleaming green and purple eyes, planted itself in front of Ruby Moon's sphere.

"This is Nightshade. Our most trusted companion of many years. I think it's time to get this party started." Kazak and Aurora raised their staffs to the sky and chanted a dark spell. The dark energy swirled around their staffs' and up to hit the sky. Dark energy rippled across the sky, entering people and turning them into their worst nightmares.

"Shield!" Sakura called the card spun around Madison before the sinister spell could penetrate the girl.

"Madison hide!" barked Eli. She obeyed and went to hide among the trees' the shield card moving with her.

Aurora was tired of waiting. "Come on let's play!" she called spreading her wings to swoop at the group.

Yue rose to meet her. "Charge!" Sakura yelled pointing her staff now a sword. She took after Kazak, rising to meet him in the dusk with a clash of swords. Kero and Spinel went after Nightshade while Lee and Eli stayed behind to harass Aurora as she spun in the air with Yue. Sakura dodged Kazak's staff turned sword. He came in close quarters to Sakura with a slashing motion but Sakura darted away, not before he managed to lope off a couple strands of loose flying hair, in the process.

Sakura glared at him as they hovered in the air. "Where's your peachy now? Even after you got your new power, your still weak. I though must say that your power is impressive, it was hard to tinker with it, there were shields up that even I did not foresee." Kazak taunted.

"That was you? You made my magic go haywire on me?" Sakura asked incredulous swooping at him.

"I wasn't the old man in your head but I caught the tail end of your conversation. So I scrambled your magic a bit. Enough for the magic to get panicky and well you know that results of that." Kazak said, fighting Sakura off.

"How could you do that? I almost destroyed those that I loved!" Sakura cried rushing at Kazak, locking hilts. "Eli get to Ruby Moon!" she instructed Eli.

He turned from fighting Aurora to free the captive moon woman. Eli ran across the expanse of the walk, stopping short as a stream of fire and a rose colored beam, chased Nightshade across the teen's path. Nightshade opened his beck, letting out green colored flames at the two incoming guardians'. "You should really brush that mouth of yours. 'Cause your breath stinks!" Kero shouted as he and Spinel dodged to come speeding in to shove Nightshade out of the way and into the brush with a crash. Kero and Spinel took off after him. Eli ran forward as Kero was shot across the walkway behind Eli's back with a stream of green flames.

Eli reached the sphere holding Ruby Moon captive and raised his staff to shoot fireballs at it. "No!" Kazak shoved Sakura off, realizing that Sakura had attacked him that fiercely as a diversion, with a blast of black purple edged fire. Diving down, Kazak went to stop the young wizard.

"Dash!" Sakura used the card on her speed for just a moment to get in front of Kazak, to stop him from interfering, leveling her sword in front of her. Kazak backpedaled hastily, so as to not impale himself on Sakura's sword. With a snarl he drew back.

Eli sensed that with Sakura hassling Kazak that his attention was diverting so the walls were weakening. "Lee get over here!" Eli called.

Lee raced over to where Eli was firing small lightening bolts at the sphere. Aurora shot a stream of pink shards at Lee's retreating back. Yue swooped in to cover Lee's back with a shield. Lee got an idea. "Hey Aurora! You have the worst aim ever! You haven't even hit me yet!" he taunted her waving his arms. Eli looked at his friend like he had lost his mind. Yue swung around to look at the young man in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Yue hissed as Aurora's eyes narrowed as she screamed in rage.

Lee backed up until his back touched the sphere. "Just trust me! Down!"

Yue dodged out of the way as another stream of now crimson colored shards came flying at the teen that had teased her. Lee and Eli flattened down. The shards whooshed overhead to embed themselves into the sphere upon which they exploded, shattering the dark sphere.

"What are you doing?! Do you want them to win?!" Kazak screamed at her.

Aurora screamed back. "It's not my fault! They moved!"

Eli managed to catch Ruby, easing her to the ground he asked "Ruby? Ruby can you hear me?" Yue kept one eye on Aurora who looked frightened that the sphere had broken and one eye on the motionless Ruby. Ruby's eyelashes fluttered as she regained consciousness.

"Eli, I'm sorry. They ganged up on me." Ruby said as she sat up looking at the scene around her.

"It's alright, you're safe now." Eli told her but a stream of lightening passed overhead as Sakura used the thunder card at Kazak. "Well safe as can be." He chuckled as they rose once more.

"Where's Nightshade? I've got a bone to pick with him." Ruby said. Eli pointed and back away quickly as Ruby exploded towards the creature Kero and Spinel were battling. "You were hurt, you said. I thought you were a baby! You lied! Come here you!" Nightshade slashed at Spinel, cutting into the black panther's wings. With a cry Ruby slashed at the griffin with her ruby colored arm sword.

Kazak managed to land a shot on Sakura. With a cry, not gaining enough lift in time, Sakura crashed into some brush on the side. "Sakura!" Lee shouted but was knocked down by some shards from Aurora. Sakura popped up from the brush.

"Lee are you okay?" she called flapping her wings to get the sticks and twigs out of them.

"Yeah…uh" Lee got the wind knocked out of him as Ruby crashed into him. Sakura glared at Kazak in the sky.

Kazak laughed hysterically as a stream of crystal shards from Yue hit Aurora hard. "You really are useless!" he called to Aurora who shook her head, bleeding from the many cuts the shards inflicted upon the young woman.

"Don't just stand there, help me!" Aurora pleaded, limping across the sky to her brother.

"Of course, I'll help you." Kazak soothingly said beckoning with his fingers, "Have I told you today, how totally pathetic and worthless you!" in one swift motion, Kazak ran his sword through Aurora. Everyone looked up in shock at these turn of events.

Aurora looked at Kazak in agony. "You son of a-" she choked out. Kazak grinned insanely and charged his sword, once, twice, three times. Aurora screamed in pain and despair, making the hairs on everyone necks stand up, before dissolving in the air.

"I would prefer to rule this world alone, so I had to get rid of the loose baggage." Kazak explained as if he had too, swinging his now black purple edged fire sword, in a practice maneuver.

Nightshade cried out in rage at losing his mistress. Opening his mouth, Nightshade blasted green fire at Yue's back as everyone was still in shock at what Kazak had done. "Look out!" Yue was roughly shoved out of the way. As Yue fell and rolled he saw Ruby take the full force of the blast that was meant for him.

"No!" the anguished cry burst from his lips as Ruby crumpled to the ground. Yue scrambled over to Ruby's frighteningly still form. Sakura and the others raced over. Madison came out of hiding to kneel by Ruby's side, inadvertently bring the shield with her. Sakura, Lee, Kero, Eli, and Spinel form a ring around Yue and Ruby as he knelt to gather Ruby in his arms. "Ruby, why did you do that?" Yue asked, eyes bright as his voice trembled.

Ruby opened her eyes as silver blood seeped from one of her wounds on her side. "Because," she gasped, fighting for each breath, smiling through her hurt, locking eyes with Yue, " People do crazy things, when they're in love."

"Oh Ruby." A lone tear trickled down his pale face as Yue kissed Ruby on the forehead.

Sakura glared at Kazak, if looks could kill, he would be dead right about now and still he would live to be killed again. "This ends now." Sakura said through forced teeth as Yue entrusted Ruby to Madison.

"What? Did I hurt the moon freak's little girlfriend?" Kazak goaded from up in the air.

Yue and Sakura rose up in the sky. Nightshade tried to get in the circle for he could smell someone was hurt. He shot out flames but Kero and Spinel looking just as tired and battered as everyone else brought flames and beams up to bare. Nightshade came charging in but Lee and Eli knocked him down and put the crazed creature out of his misery.

Kazak roared his fury as the last of his allies died, leaving him alone. "Does he need a hug?" he sneered at Yue a weird look in his eyes.

Yue lunged at Kazak, murder in his eyes. Kazak just laughed that insane laugh and shot black purple edged fire at him. Catching him off guard, Yue soared out of the way, not before the fire singed the arm of his once white robe. "Yue! NO! Stop!" Sakura planted herself, sword in hand, in front of the distraught moon guardian as he tried to make another pass at Kazak. Who just threw his head back and laughed. "Remember what the prophecy said? We can't separate wrong from right, if we can't see the light!" Sakura looked into his eyes. "So we'll just have to see the light! Light!" Sakura called on the card. It rose up into the early evening sky to the ripples that still ran across it and enveloped the very center destroying the evil spell. Kazak yelled in outrage. "Yue look at me. Look at me!" Sakura commanded. Yue tore his eyes away from Kazak's hateful eyes. "Day and Night are decided upon light! He can't win! We have the light!"

"Now why would you go and do that for? It's completely not true!" Kazak grabbed Sakura from behind, placing his sword across her exposed throat.

"Sakura!" Lee yanked out a piece of paper ready to burn Kazak to a crisp.

"Don't!" Kazak barked harshly, ever so slightly moving his sword so that it cut Sakura. Lee saw her wince even from up in the air. He swore and lowered his weapon. "Do you know why I'm doing this?" he asked Sakura.

She whispered "No?"

Kazak said, " I wouldn't do that." to Yue.

Yue leveled his moon bow and arrow at where Kazak's heart would be if Sakura's body did not cover it up. "Try me." Sakura shivered. His voice and eyes were so cold, so steel edged.

"I'm doing this because Clow Reed wouldn't take me on as an apprentice!" Kazak spat out.

"What?! You're over three hundred years old?" Sakura couldn't believe it.

"After Clow Reed wouldn't take me on, I went away, with my sister to learn the dark arts on my own!" Kazak said.

Eli spoke up, "Clow Reed wouldn't take you on because he knew that you would abuse your power."

Kazak continued on as if he had not heard Eli. "But when I came back to show that good for nothing warlock, that I could do magic without his help, I found up that he had up and died! So Aurora and I waited until the cards resurfaced three years ago, keeping this age so we could get close to the young card mistress, destroy her, take the cards and destroy the world with the cards Clow loved so much!"

Eli shouted up at him, "That's exactly why he didn't take you on! He knew that you would come back in the future and make trouble for his successor. That's why he waited giving Sakura all her power until now!"

"Don't think I'm so ignorant of you, Eli Moon!" Kazak screeched. "I know you are the reincarnation of that idiotic wizard with only half his power because you gave it up. Split up by this little lady." He placed his free hand on Sakura's hip. She closed her eyes in revulsion. "I have the decency to go after a pure blood! The reincarnation is a laughing stock because he is in love with a girl that has no magic at all!" Eli reddened and looked down.

"That's not true! Eli has more love and compassion about people then you'll ever have! He wouldn't kill his own sister because then he'll get more ruling power!" Sakura burst out unable to hold it in any longer.

Kazak glared at the back of Sakura's head. "I grow tired of these games, time to have dinner and start on dessert." He declared sliding his hand lower.

"No! Sakura!" Lee shouted.

Kazak moved as to get a better grip on his sword, so he could kill Sakura cleanly, when he made an odd choking sound. Sakura still had her staff so she called the sword card silently. While Kazak had moved then Sakura had moved. Lightening fast she jabbed back, running Kazak through. Sakura pulled away flying the short distance to Yue, who still had his bow raised, bringing her sword with her.

Kazak smiled, blood trickling out, down the side of his mouth. "So the rose has thorns. Does she?" he spat lunging at her but was jerked to a halt. He looked down in shock at the glowing blue arrow sticking out of his chest. Kazak fell to the ground laughing wildly, until there were no longer any breath in his body.

Yue lowered his bow slowly and it disappeared. Sakura and Yue watched wordlessly as Kazak's body crumbled to dust and blew away.

The silence was broken by Eli's frantic call. "Guys get down here quick!"

Yue rushed to gather Ruby as she lay gasping in the twilight. "Sakura, you must do something!" Yue said looking at her over Ruby.

Tears rolled down Sakura's dirty cheeks, "I don't have enough power." as she looked helplessly at Yue.

"But you must do something! She'll die!" Yue provoked her. Sakura just cried harder.

"_Sakura," _a soft voice said.

Sakura and the others looked around for the voice. Aurora appeared sitting on her knees next to Sakura, looking thoughtfully at Ruby Moon before her. Lee jerked forward but Eli grabbed is arm and shook his head mutely. _"I can help you."_ Aurora's voice was wispy and echoed.

"How can you help?" Sakura asked.

"_I was once a good sorceress but my brother, slighted by Clow Reed, led me astray with ideas' of grandeur. I would like to make up for the trouble, the damage, he and I caused."_ Aurora said. She was different. Gone were the bat wings, black clothes, and hateful expression. In place angel wings and a white loose dress was all that she had. Her red hair shined like fire as it cascaded down her back in loose waves while she glowed faintly.

"Still the question, how? We're losing her." Yue harshly answered, gripping Ruby's shuddering frame to him. Not caring if her blood got on his robes.

"_I can give her my life flower. But it comes with a price, each of her minds will have a body all her own."_ Aurora opened her right hand to reveal a sparkling white lily. Aurora placed it on Ruby's chest. _"Goodbye…"_ with that she disappeared.

Sakura looked at Yue, determination in her eyes. "Yue, I want you and Julian to make a decision. Do we do this for Ruby? Will you split so that you can be with her?"

Yue's eyes dimmed as he mind spoke with Julian. After a moment Yue gave one of his rare smiles, Ruby looked into his eyes as he said, "People always do crazy things, when they're in love."

Sakura nodded, placing her hands on Ruby and Yue's conjoined hands. "_Night becomes Day, two worlds collide, soiree of emotions pours into a bottomless love potion._" Sakura spoke, the flower slowly melted into Ruby's body, spreading its white sparkling glow to Yue through their hands. They lit up the entire area. Yue and Ruby's eyes had closed. Yue's head had tilted down till his chin rested on his chest. "_Night becomes Day, deep inside and out, there will be a divide. It is how day warmth of the sun beams on your hide. No one shall come asunder. Two minds drawing apart. Night becomes Day!_" Sakura shouted as blindingly white light filled the area.

_To Be Continued… _


	21. A New beginnig

**This is my last chapter…I'm sooo sad. It's like giving up ones child…sob you'll see in this chapter why I didn't call Ruby by her two names. Thank you to all who have read so faithfully. I want all of you to know that I have another CCS story in the works and I hopefully will get it up soon. So from one CCS lover to another, the power of imagination burns within all of you, it burns with the power of all your hearts. This is BeautyandYue over and out.-BeautyandYue**

* * *

Last time: _Two minds drawing apart. Night becomes Day!_ Sakura shouted as blindingly white light filled the area.

* * *

_Four years later…_ "Julian, I'm going to kill you for putting this in me!" Nakuru Star hollered at Julian in the delivery room.

Yue Star ducked his head, glancing at his wife sitting next to him. "Glad I got the calm one."

Ruby Star peeked up at Yue through her lashes then resumed fixing her rose-colored twin buns on top of her head. " I wouldn't say that if I were you." She replied finally satisfied with her hair. "You will have to go through the same thing. Only double."

Placing a hand on Ruby's protruding stomach, Yue smiled, as he usually did now, "I wouldn't dream of it." and leaned his head down to give her a lingering kiss.

"Get a room why dontcha?" Sakura trotted over to the bench and plopped down next to her moon guardian, Yue now had a human body all his own and he still could revert to his immortal body when he needed to. Which now a days was barely at all.

Lee shook his head at his fiancés remark, smiling he sat down next to her, stretching out his long legs in front of him. "Has she had the baby yet?"

"No, not yet." Yue said shaking his head, shoulder length white hair swinging in a loose ponytail, as another scream filled the hall.

Eli and Madison came in next. Sakura looked at Lee, batting her eyelashes at him she asked sweetly. "Lee, would you please move so Madison can sit next to me?"

Lee sighed making a big show of it; he got up, letting Madison have his seat; Lee moved over to Eli. Madison giggled at Lee's silliness as she sat down next to Sakura, crossing slim legs under a white peasant skirt. "When's your next shoot?" she asked. Sakura and Madison had recruited right out of high school by high-end model agencies. Sakura really enjoyed working as a model but Madison used it to get her own fashion company started.

"Not for a while, thank goodness." Sakura laughed in relief, twirling a strand of her newly cut hair. She had it cut to the length she had in elementary school. "Oh, I was wondering if you and Eli would like to come over for dinner tonight? Tori and Meilin are coming in and he says they have a surprise to tell us."

Madison's eyes twinkled in anticipation as she asked, ideas floating around her head already, "Do you think he?"

"Yup."

"Oh good." Madison breathed tucking a strand of her wavy, waist length black hair behind her ear.

"Hey man, could you at least quit ogling your wife for one second?" Lee teased Eli, nudging him with an elbow.

Eli just grinned and elbowed back. "Like you haven't been watching Sakura this whole time either." Lee grinned back at him as they watched the two young women talk and giggle with each other. Eli turned to Lee crossing his arms. "So when's the wedding?"

"Not till Christmas. Sakura wants a Christmas wedding." Lee said crossing his arms also.

Eli thought out loud. "That's only four months away."

Lee chuckled at him. "Glad to see that you can count Mr. CEO." Eli laughed out loud. Eli was a big time CEO of the toy company Madison's mom ran then handed it over to Madison and Eli as a wedding gift when they had gotten married four months ago. Madison was the president while Eli was vise.

Lee was a major martial arts instructor while Sakura was a high-end model. Tori had become an archeologist like Aiden, who had unfortunately passed away in his sleep two years ago. No one felt the loss more than Eli. For Eli felt like he had lost part of him. Meilin was a kindergarten teacher at the local school in Hong Kong where she and Tori lived together. Yue with his dashing good looks, was an up an coming actor while Ruby was a candle shop owner. Julian was the proud owner of a antique book shop in Tokyo while Nakuru, that was the name she had taken after her and Ruby had split, was happy becoming a mother very shortly.

Eli turned to say something to Lee when Nakuru yelled again, "I'd like to see you push something the size of a watermelon through a hole the size of a lemon!" she cried out one last time before a different wailing filled the hall. Everyone perked up at the sound. Ruby tightened her hand clasped in Yue's hand.

Ten minutes later a stressed out and tired looking Julian pushed open the door to the room. "You can come in to see but you have to be quiet." Yue helped Ruby up as they filed silently into the room.

Nakuru smiled tiredly as Sakura and the others came in, holding a small pink bundle. "It's a girl." She whispered as Julian sat on the edge of the hospital bed, to tuck a strand of matted long brown hair behind her ear.

"She's beautiful." Ruby told her, hand on her own belly thinking of the ones that would come later in the month. Nakuru smiled at her other half.

Sakura asked, " What are you going to call her?"

"I believe we're going to call her Salena Sakura Ruby." Nakuru said, looking down at her sleeping face.

"That's beautiful." Madison said, filming away.

Then it dawned on Nakuru that it might not be what Julian wanted. She looked up at her husband confusedly. "Right?" she asked.

Julian smiled at the two most beautiful creatures in the room. "I think that would be appropriate." He said and kissed her forehead.

_Fin_


End file.
